Vongola Redemption
by Fantasy Man 2
Summary: Tsuna has a twin, and his twin is chosen to be the Vongola Tenth. That's been done right? Well what about when Tsuna joins his mother in fighting akuma with only his spirits. I do not own KHR, the cover image or the Redemption name. Contains Oc's.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

For anyone who had ties to the mafia the name Iemitsu Sawada is common knowledge. He being the infamous young lion of the Vongola and the CEDEF head being the reason. However, what most don't know is that his wife, Nana Sawada, is the head of a company called Redemption. They deal with akuma and ghosts who try to harm the public in any way.

Nana and Iemitsu met soon after she was appointed the head of Redemption. Neither Nana nor Iemitsu wanted to endanger the other, or make them worry, thus, they never told each other of their true positions in the world. They were living as a married couple, yet both were buried in lies to prevent the other from getting hurt.

After being married for a while Nana became pregnant with the saviors of both of the "couples" companies. She then gave birth to eldest son, Tsunayoshi Sawada, and the younger son, Soraka Sawada. Nana saw that some friendly spirits were lying close her Tsu~kun, so she decided that she'll find a way for her adorable little Tsu~kun to join Redemption when he's old enough. Iemitsu had noticed that his little Sor-san had a larger Sky flame then his little Tsu-fish, so he'll try to convince the Ninth to have his Sor-san to become the Tenth instead of his older brother, who has the birth right of being Decimo.

While the twins were growing up, Iemitsu was able to convence the Ninth of letting Soraka becoming the Tenth Vongola boss instead of Tsunayoshi, but he didn't like how it the final choice happened. At first, the Ninth was dead set on letting his Tsu-fish becoming the Tenth, well, that is until Iemitsu got a call from his sons pre-school saying that Tsuna was pointing at another student crying about a weird creature. After hearing that, the Ninth regretfully concluded that the younger son was more fit on becoming the Tenth purely on character alone. Nana, on the other hand, was impressed that her little Tsu~kun was able to find an akuma that been terrorizing the town for a while.

After that, Tsuna was beginning to get bullied and the nickname Dame-Tsuna started to become what people knew him as. However, his brother Sora was becoming popular, the reason being he tried to clear his brother's name. Well, and also the fact that he appeared so sincere and kind...and that may be his true self. Tsuna also began to despise and purposely avoid Iemitsu at all cost costs for a reason he wasn't sure of. Nana noticed this and tried to use it as an advantage for her to make Tsuna become more attached to her so he'll be less likely to say no when she asked her to become the heir for Redemption. Now in middle school, Tsuna's grades are barely ,if at all, passing, and his brother Sora ,with all of his popularity, was barley smarter than his brother. Oh, what awaited their future with the lies their parents twisted for them?

* * *

**I would thank my BETA for editing and adding small but needed changes. ^_^ Hope everyone likes this (Somewhat) different prologue!**

**I also have a new poll on my profile so please vote soon.**


	2. The Truth Revealed

**Chapter 1: The Truth Revealed**

Today Tsuna woke up earlier than he usually did, not that he was complaining or anything. Glancing around the room he spotted the spirits that he found and befriended sleeping soundly. There was only a total of three; Satou, a spirit that is a very helpful and bulky wolf that usually has a calm and relaxed demeanor in most situations. Itou, a spirit that is in a astral like shape of a woman, all of her raven black hair completely tied in a bun showing her fair-skinned forehead at most times, and who is known best by always having a needle and thread in her hands, making some article of clothing or such. She is very nice and is like a second mother to Tsuna, and finally, Watanabe, a nobleman who's a great sword wielder. He also tends to be quite a pervert at most times and was a priest before becoming a nobleman. He left though, do to 'sinful' desires. Or maybe something darker...He never did completely explain himself to Tsuna.

The three of them seem to be in a comatose like state. Not wanting to wake them from their seemingly peaceful sleep, Tsuna took a clean pair of his clothes to the bathroom and relaxed in a warm shower. After taking a total of 8 minutes, Tsuna silently padded out of the bathroom, clad in his school uniform and looking for his three supernatural friends. After discovering them in the same position they were in when he first woke up, he sighed contently and went down stairs to start making breakfast. Cooking was really the only thing Tsuna was convinced he could do somewhat right. When he first started, he burnt and everything to a crisp or disastrously ruined whatever dish he made , but after Nana saw Tsuna had taken an interest to a hobby that she could help with, she wouldn't let Tsuna give up. So, with his Kaa-san and Itou after finding out he had a curiosity in cooking, started helping until he was able to make edible food. Or, it was edible in Tsuna's opinion anyways, others would often think some 'better' compliments. Well, whoever actually wanted to eat his food.

Upon entering the kitchen, Tsuna swiftly prepared to make the meal he felt like; eggs, toast, and sausage. Once everything was taken out and prepared to start cooking, he heard his mother's soft foot steps coming into the kitchen slowly. He knew it was her because Sora-san never woke up this early.

"Oh Tsu-kun, you're awake. How long have you been up?" Nana drowsily asked her eldest while she yawned into her hand, one eye closed.

"Not long. Just woke up not too earlier than now, only enough to take a shower and start to prepare breakfast." Tsuna replied quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Nana smiled softly and asked in her usual cheery voice, all previous signs of sleepiness disappeared "Do you think I can help you make breakfast?" Tsuna also smiled slightly at the question and nodded an affirmative so she could see that he meant yes. They were making breakfast when Nana decided to ask two very serious questions, in her opinion, that she desperately needed to know, "Hey, Tsu~kun, can I ask you a couple of questions?"

Tsuna, not really thinking they were going to be that bad, just subtly shrugged and replied with a,"Sure Kaa-san."

Nana smiled, this time a huge grin, then asked her second question (after all, she ASKED if she could ask some questions, Tsuna just doesn't like to be a smart a**), "I heard you have a crush, is it true?" She finished her question turning her head to see her eldest who i can say was blushing madly and averting his gaze ti anything but her 'guess that's a yes' she thought after seeing her son's reaction.

"Wh-what are yo-you saying Kaa-san?! I d-don't have a cr-crush on anyone..." Tsuna practically yelped (however low his tone of voice may be, it was still a yelp), trying to sound serious so that it didn't appear too obviously that he wasn't lying. He failed horribly.

Nana just keep her smile, hiding quite the mischievous smirk, and exclaimed in reply with a, "Whatever you say Tsu~kun!" before turning back to continue cooking breakfast.

Tsuna stumbled for a few seconds, trying to keep any shred of dignity he had left by huffing and muttering (really not meaning to, but come on, he doesn't speak much, what do you expect?) , "Kaa-san I'm being serious," while still blushing madly and, without his own awareness, pouting cutely.

When Nana was about to say something, they heard something like a not-so-subtle thud form the upstairs. 'must be Sor-kun or a stupid spirit...' Nana thought. The shower that ran shortly after the noise confirmed her thought of it being Sor-kun. She had to ask her next question fast. "Tsu-kun, do you remember about the time you said that you saw that spirit, creature thing a while back, right?" she asked uncertainly, her conscious eating away at the hope she had. She mentally prayed that he replied with a positive answer.

Tsuna stiffened some-what timidly, but covered it up by replying with a "Yes Kaa-san." 'Why is she asking me this now of all times..?' Tsuna thought sadly.

"Well, I know that you can still currently see them and are keeping three in your room at the moment. What I would like to ask you is if you would like to join a organization where you can contact more spirits, help save some spirits from being absorbed and helping the city and the people in in, whether they're alive or spirits?" Nana asked in one breath, not bothering to beat around the bush whatsoever. She glanced up to see Tsuna's face pale with shock clearly evident, but she expected a facial expression as such.

Tsuna couldn't believe what he just heard. Not only did his Kaa-san know about the spirits in his room, but also asked him to joined an organization to help them. "What would I have to do, and what is this organization called?" Tsuna pondered aloudly, curious and nervous as to what his mother will reply with. Well, he now certainly knows not to judge people's occupations based all on appearance and personality.

Nana beamed at the question. She then explained while raising her fingers at each number, "Well, the organization has a total set of three tasks. Number 1) Send unsettled spirits to the world beyond. Number 2) Send akuma to Hell; Oh, and don't forget to close the gate though. And finally, number 3) Form contracts with spirits to battle all akumas that resist their fate of living in Hell. Oh yeah, almost forgot this one, the organization is called Redemption" She then glanced up, obvious interest gleaming in her eyes as she attempted to analyze Tsuna's reaction, which was partly hidden do to the fact that he was looking down cooking the food, his bangs giving a source of shelter to conceal his eyes quite a bit.

"I-I need some time to think about this... Is that possible Kaa-san?" Tsuna whispered after a while, his soft gaze focused at his mother, who was frowning ever so slightly at the answer he gave.

"It's fine Tsu-kun, but I might pick you up at school today or in the next few days, so be prepared to be called to the office." Nana told him, completely and utterly serious judging by the tone she used. Tsuna just nodded gently, a little scared when his mother uses that voice. A few minutes later the food was prepared and Sora came thundering down the stairs in haste. Tsuna ate about half his food before deciding that he would leave for school. So, after putting the leftovers in a container and washing his few dishes, Tsunayoshi slipped on his shoes and began, slowly, walking to school. It was still pretty early.

On his way to school he saw about twenty spirits doing their own things, as usual. He thought it would be nice if he could help them, but what was an akuma? He was so spaced out that he didn't fall or stumble at all on his way to school for the first time in years. Once he finally reached the Namimori middle school grounds, there were many groups together talking and joking around with each other, the more rambunctious even dared to play fight a bit. Not wanting any trouble, he silently and swiftly, almost as if he was air, slipped past everyone on their way to enter the school, once he saw his crush look over to him he quickened his steps even more. He hated school but, because of his crush, Sora, and his mom, he puts up with the dame-Tsuna's and the usotsuki-Tsuna's* all day, everyday. If he could even see only a small glimpse of their truly genuine smiles everyday, he would be content with whatever happened to him. Sometimes he even feels like he deserves it, but that will be explained more later on.

He got to his class within eight minutes (A/N *BETA reader*Lol, just like his shower! Seriously, how come no one ever noticed?) just barely before the bell rang for the first time, people would just start arriving in class soon. He took his seat next to the window and longingly gazed out the large pane of glass as soon as he arrived at his seat. The second he sat down it felt like someone was watching him. It freaked him out. A lot. There were no spirts or people in the classroom he was in at the moment, however he can clearly sense someone watching him. And whoever it was got his instincts flaring up the second they laid eyes on him. He started to panic inside, though not showing the emotions outwards, and started to suspiciously glance around outside quickly, well, that is until school bell rang, surprising him and making him jump ever so slightly. He sighed, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Reborn smirked. Both his student and his brother appear to have a strong intuition that the Primo had. His only regret is that his students brother seemed to be much more fun to tortur- I mean tutor rather than his brother. Well, Nono never said that he couldn't have fun with his student's brother as well. Reborn concluded that this was going be worth the tiring trip to Japan.

* * *

**Another chapter redone by my great BETA reader OTAKU908. I have a new poll on my account so please vote ^_^ **


	3. How's the Job Done

**Chapter 2: How's the Job Done**

When class had started, Tsuna was still thinking about that eerily weird feeling he had of being watched and what his mother told him earlier. Were they connected, was he just being his normal dame paranoid, or was someone, in all actuality, watching him? It frightened him thinking it was any of those options. Then there was his intuition tipping off, quite loudly i might say, that the watcher meant harm, but a friendly harm, which made him confused. 'How harm can be friendly and helping when it's hurting you?' Tsuna thought in befuddlement. He just couldn't fathom what the feeling meant. Then, he felt something hit his forehead and the distinct sound of something subtly hitting his desk. Tsuna rubbed the spot on his head numbly where whatever odd projectile hit his forehead, slowly moving his gaze to look down at his desk and saw a not-so-innocent piece of chalk lying on the firm wood. Well, at least he now knew what had hit him.

"Dame-Tsuna, please pay attention to class after the first school bell rings." His teacher all but yelled at him. Tsuna shook his head absently, confirming to the teacher that he was listening. The teacher saw this and went on with what Tsuna believed he was talking about earlier, "I will now pass back the test you all took yesterday, starting with the people who scored the lowest. Dame-Tsuna, Yamamoto, you two score the lowest with 28 each. Now, come get your test."

Tsuna got up slowly and edged sluggishly, in embarrassment, over to his teacher's desk to grab his white paper with a bright red 28 scrawled near the top. What terrible handwriting the teacher had. Yamamoto, the star of the baseball team got up and sauntered over to the teacher casually, as if he was just passing by before departing to home. When they both had gotten to the teacher, he handed them their respected papers and they continued back to their seats. Tsuna still sluggish in embarrassment with a light dust of pink adorning his cheeks, and Yamamoto in comfort, like everything was just normal and he had not just failed a test with a score as low as the infamous 'Dame-Tsuna'.

When Tsuna sat down, the intercom made a *buzz* type noise, or more of a beep, and a person boomed in an almost monotone voice. Keyword; almost. There was a tad of annoyance evident, however, it was hardly noticeable, "Please send Sawada Tsunayoshi to the office, he's getting checked out. Repeat, please send Sawada Tsunayoshi to the office, he's getting checked out."* Their were quiet murmurs about the request, the students that had nothing to do with him unless they needed someone to tease, which they tended to do quite often. After all, Tsuna was the perfect target to relieve stress for them. Tsuna swiftly, but still fumbling a little, gathered his supplies and some-what staggered out of the room, almost tripping a few times. Once he got to the front office he saw his mother, along with Satou, Itou, and Watanabe, standing beside her in a protective manor. He also noticed that Nana was wearing more of a business outfit; skirt, shirt, and jacket rather than her usual house attire.

"Ne Tsu-kun, I'm going to show you what my job is like!" Nana exclaimed in her usual happy tone and bright grin, along with clapping her hands together. Tsuna had a small amount of hesitation before simply nodding, his mother was using almost a sickly sweet tone. Nana's smile became brighter as she quickly grabbed Tsuna arm and scurried towards the shopping district, leading her son along with her and plowing through the throngs of people. The streets were as busy as usual. Tsuna didn't mind that they were heading towards that area, but they only traveled using the dark alley ways, and that was getting to him. Quite a bit actually.

"Kaa-san, where are we going?" Tsuna finally asked wearily, getting a little terrified of what she meant by 'job'. Nana only smiled yet again and continually ignored him. Then, Nana suddenly stopped moving , ergo, making Tsuna accidentally bump into her pretty forcefully. However, the bump barely moved Nana an inch.

"We're here!" Nana practically sang the words as she did a weird victory jump. Just what got her so hyped up? Tsuna analyzed the area, yet saw not a thing. Not a spirit, nor a human being. Not an animal, nor an akuma. Just what did his mother mean?

"What are you talking about Kaa-san? There is nothing here..." Tsuna mumbled, a blush still adorning his cheeks and a expression of utter befuddlement was clearly seen on his face.

Nana ignored her son once again, and instead chose to grad his hand, pulling him along with her while replying to him an answer of, "Entering the spirit combat barrier." After the last word left her mouth, a strangely designed circle, perhaps of magic, formed around the two of them and the sky changed color from a hue of sky blue to a night-like purplish black, the buildings to a striking neon blue, and there was two creatures hovering effortlessly above the ground.

One was short, stalk-like even, and wearing a clown uniform. On one half of his face was very detailed and realistic skull, most likely his own, and the other half was completely covered in strange make-up. And, where his eyes were naturally meant to be were, instead, replaced by the odd shapes of black were most definitely disturbing. However, what happened to creep him out the most, was that where the skin met the skull, the crack between the two slightly bleeding a ugly, vomit enticing crimson.

The other floating thing was in the shape of a gorilla, and had navy blue fur, a lion's mane, a pure white skull, a lion's navy blue tail swinging around airily, and, instead of nails at the end of his bony fingers, knife-sharp claws. Both were eyeing at them with what looked liked smirks. Predatory ones at that. It was managing to freak him out. A lot. "Wh-What's going on? What are those things? What is this place?" Tsuna kept babbling out questions very hurriedly. He was scared, but once he saw his mom's sweet smile he calmed down a bit, attempting to precept things clearly. Once he was got somewhat settled, he asked a question that he was pretty sure that he had the answer to, "Are these things the akuma that you were talking about Kaa-san?"

Nana giggled a little and nodded her head, taking what looked like a gun out of her jackets inside pocket. "Yes Tsu-kun, these are akuma. They exist to kill and become 'complete' again. The more they kill, the more their face become's complete." she explained this in her serious tone while expertly cocking her gun in ease. She sure did this a lot. She then went on with what she was saying, "The only way to stop them is by destroying them. We aren't sure what happens to them afterwards, but all we can do is hope that they move on. It's sad, but I would rather save the spirits of many instead of just one." She finished her sentence by pointing her gun at the akuma that looked like a clown.

"I'm Nana, member of the organization Redemption. Go to hell now or I will be forced to use violence." Nana announced, her platinum silver pistol changing into more of a slight bluish color every passing second. The akuma glanced at each other, passing secret messages almost, and firmly nodded. After the movement, they launched themselves at Nana with incredible, inhuman speed. Nana side stepped quickly to the right, turning swiftly to keep her eyes dead on them. She aimed her now fully blue pistol at the gorilla looking akuma and fired. The gorilla akuma pivoted himself around, trying to spot the woman that he was currently hunting, only to catch a glimpse of a blue glob hitting him precisely in the dead-center of his chest. The glob then expanded to completely engulf him into it's clutches and, after a few seconds of a pregnant silence, the blue splattered everywhere, along with a strange shade of blood. The akuma had exploded. Tsuna was still mesmerized by the previous scene whilst absently watching his mother attend to her gun, preparing to take out the other akuma in their presence.

The left over akuma, who was clad in the outfit of a clown, was frowning at the sight of his fellow akuma being obliterated by the young looking woman. He then saw the even younger boy and went to gain some more power, assuming that it would be easier prey. That is, until a wolf slammed him into the ground very forcefully, knocking whatever air he had out of him. He then looked up to a man holding sword to his neck and a woman pointing needles dangerously threatening at him. The other woman, that had destroyed his fellow akuma, was now stepping towards him slowly. Her gun no where in sight, resulting in the akuma to lower his guard down a few notches, even with the spirits pinning him down.

The woman then spoke out loud, breaking the tense atmosphere, "Satou, you know what I want, so please take that form." The wolf spirit nodded a confirmation. His body glowed brilliantly for a few seconds and then morphed into katana, a wolf pelt at the handle. The newly formed sword fell perfectly into her hands. She stalked threateningly next to the clown and lifted the katana with a slow grace. The akuma, not being able to move thanks to Itou and Watanabe, wasn't aware of his approaching doom. Nana closed her eyes and swung Satou down as fast as she could, yet still as graceful as when she had lifted it. Once Satou connected the blade with the clown, the said akuma gave a shriek and exploded, just like the other had. Satou then crafted himself back into his wolf form and landed gracefully next to Nana, who was lifting herself off of the ground at a slow set pace.

Tsuna was so shocked at the whole situation, and he was just gaping at his mom like a fish, awe obviously gleaming in his eyes. He never thought she was able to do such a deed. Not one such as killing, even if it was a demon of sorts. She then beamed her normal smile at his direction, as if nothing had happened and merely stated, as if to console him, "It's alright, they're gone now." Then, a spirit, in a shape of a cat, came bursting out of a box and floated to Nana playfully, twirling happily. Nana started to gently pet the cat, whispering softly in it's ear "It okay to leave now, we'll watch over this area from now on." The cat then purred joyfully as it started illuminating lightly. Whilst it was glowing, it started to fade into a transparent shape, moving on to the next world, wherever that was.

"That is what I do on a normal base. My daily life. It's tiring, but the feedback of doing something like this is great. So, Tsu-kun, will you please join Redemption as a new member? New employees work in groups of four, so you won't be alone with just Satou, Itou, and Watanabe. To top it off, we have three other new recruits that are looking for their last member, so will you please join?" Nana pleaded with all her might. She even added in more puppy eyes. She NEEDED Tsuna to join her.

Tsuna averted his eyes to the ground, his hair hiding his face entirely. He glanced up and Nana could've sworn that she saw Tsuna's eyes turn into an entrancing sunset orange as he asked in a hushed tone, "When do I start?"

* * *

Reborn was still observing (he hasn't been called to tutor the next boss yet) Soraka living his daily, mundane life, but was curious as to why the brother was suddenly checked out by his mom. He memorized their schedules and saw no reason for Nana to check either of the boys out of school, and when his student returned home, Tsuna and Nana were already preparing dinner in a comfortable silence. As if they were content on something. And that something was a thing he knew nothing of, and when he knew nothing, it irked him. A lot actually. So, when Nana left to do something, he watched Tsuna, like a hawk eyeing it's prey, to see anything odd. Unfortunately, the only thing that got his attention was the dirt on his jeans which could have easily gotten there because of a trip or a push, and since he was the well known Dame-Tsuna, the most bullied and klutzy person in Namimori, it's a high possibility that it was all that happened. When Reborn felt his Phone vibrate, he kept his sight glued on the figure of an ignorant Tsuna whilst answering his phone with his very often used, "Ciaoussu, Reborn speaking."

"Yes, is this the tutoring company, Vongola?" The female voice asked uncertainly, concern lacing her voice a little.

Reborn smirked, already knowing that it was Sawada Nana. "Yes ma'am. We are here to make your child a future leader in this world."

"That's great! Could you tutor my son, Tsuna? He in real need of help." Nana asked quietly, almost as if she wanted to prevent someone other than them from hearing the conversation. 'Probably hasn't told Tsuna or Sora about the flyer yet. PERFECT.' Reborn thought, his smirk only expanding even wider.

"I'm sorry, but I was told about about Sawada Soraka was in need of tutoring. However, I guess I could check up on Tsuna every now and then, but my main student will be Soraka." Reborn replied calmly.

"O-ok. I guess that's fine, thank you. Good bye." Nana spoke politely, slightly disappointed and worried. Oh, why did both her boys have to be so clueless in academics? She then hung up. Reborn sighed, he really wanted to tortur-TUTOR Sawada Tsunayoshi, however, he had his mission, so he didn't mind. He did owe Nono quite a bit. On the plus side, he could also party TUTOR (haha, he FINALLY got it right...for now) Tsuna too, just one student can get boring at times. 'I'll see you tomorrow Sorbaka, Dame-Tsuna.' he snickered to himself with something akin to evil, he was planning on what to do for their 'tutoring'. Oh, those poor, poor twins...let's hope they make it.

* * *

**Here's another chapter that was Beta read by otaku908. Please vote on my new poll please. There's a One Piece, Final Fantasy, Dragon Ball Z, and a Fairy Tail story, so please vote! I'll appreciate all votes.**


	4. Sora's Mishap

**So before anyone read this chapter I would like to say that even though the crush is who it is it doesn't affect the story all that much. Besides just because it is who is, doesn't mean I can't add in sexual tension between Tsuna and other characters. For the sexual tension leave a review of the character name a situation where it can happen. Also if their is multiple reviews for the same character, I will pick a scene that will fit the story's plot best. (Sorry for any I don't pick.)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sora's Mishap**

The next day Tsuna woke up around the time he did yesterday, annoying, but at least he was on schedule. So, as per his usual daily routine, he took another eight minute shower, shampoo, body wash and all, then went downstairs to diligently make breakfast for his family. Nana wandered sleepily into the kitchen to see Tsuna making the same thing he was yesterday. She smiled at the repeated antics of his and softly asked in her usual, albeit a little tired, happy tone, "Do you mind if I help you again, Tsu-kun?"

"Only if you promise not to ask any of your questions today." Tsuna responded quite robotically, while looking towards Nana's direction. Her smile came to her face ten-fold, and she nodded her head. Tsuna sighed in relief when he saw that she was being serious. Then a question hit him, one that he couldn't possibly ignore without stressing over it during the day, "Hey, Kaa-san. What did you mean yesterday when you said to form contracts with spirits to help fight akuma? I didn't see any spirits their besides Satou, Itou, and Watanabe. And when I asked them yesterday, they said they never formed a contract with you, so how were able to use them?"

Nana decided to wait a few minutes, thus creating a pregnant silence, just to mess with Tsuna, or perhaps jostle him up a bit, "I'm a high level redeemer, so I can use spirits that I haven't formed contracts with in battle. Although, if I do form a contract, the power of the weapon would increase majorly. Oh yeah, to form a contract you must ask a spirit to let you form one. It's simple, but you and the spirit must have a strong bond of friendship to form one."

Tsuna nodded his head slowly, attempting to remember all the information in correctly, practically installing it in his brain. After all, he was still Dame-Tsuna through and through, therefore, he couldn't calculate or memorize as fast as'normal' individuals. There was now a new question that had formulated in his mind whilst he stored away what his mother said, "What's a redeemer?" after realizing he asked his question aloud, he blushed slightly and tried to hide behind his hair, hoping his Kaa-san didn't hear him, nor see the light pink that currently adorned his cheeks.

"A redeemer is what we call ourselves. Everything else has been over used and redeemer sounds more interesting, doesn't it?" Nana answered her son's question in a joyful voice and with a playful smirk on her face. Dear, could she ever confuse someone with her outstandingly amazing acting and switch of moods?

"Ha-hai" Tsuna responded, a blush still oh-so-obvious on his face. Then they abruptly heard a rather loud 'smack' sound. 'Sora-san must be up...' Tsuna mentally noted. He then heard the sound of the shower running, confirming what he had thought. Sheesh, talk about quite the déjà vu. Around the time breakfast was completely finished, while Sora was slowly sauntering down the stairs, the doorbell rang. "I got it." Tsuna announced as he swiftly made his way towards the main door. When he opened the door he was greeted with air. Thin air. Was this some kind of prank?

Tsuna was befuddled until he heard a strange, "Ciaossu" from below him. He glanced down to see an infant that was dressed in an custom-made suit, wearing a odd fedora with a orange sash around it, and had a peculiar yellow pacifier hanging subtly around his neck.

Tsuna then heard his Kaa-san inquire innocently, "Is it the man from the tutoring company?" and she tilted her head in wonderment.

Before Tsuna could say anything, the infant instantly cut him off by retorting politely, "Ciaossu, my name is Reborn from the 'Vongola Tutoring' company. Our goal is to make your child a future leader of this world."

Tsuna stared at Reborn with wide eyes, doe-like eyes and Sora held almost the same expression as his elder brother, just make the eyes less doe-like. After his introduction, Reborn simply walked straight in, as if he lived there his entire life, and reached his arm out to Sora stating rather calmly, "So your my student, Sorbaka."

Tsuna got mad at that rude comment and almost shouted, though he held his voice back miraculously, "Sora-san isn't a baka. If anyone need's tutoring it's me, not Sora." Reborn shot Tsuna a glare that made his blood freeze. If looks could kill...he would never be able to reincarnate. However, Tsuna ignored the pain-promising glare and continued, "Your just an infant anyway, how could you tutor anyone?" Reborn got irritated by this and swiftly punched him in his gut; making Tsuna fall to the ground with a large 'thud'.

"Ni-Nii-chan." Sora ran to his brothers side, trying to pick him up. "Why did you do that to Nii-chan?" Sora demanded, his tone showing that he would not tolerate a silent response. Though, Reborn was in no way intimidated by the quick change of aura and tone, actually, in all truth, he was rather amused.

"He was making me angry." Reborn replied stoically, yet bluntly, like the answer was obvious.

Tsuna, with his pride shattered -not that he had much from the start...- by the fact that he was taken down with one hit from a baby, hastily grabded his stuff and voiced, "I'm leaving." and thus, briskly walked to school. That damn INFANT was making him look like a COMPLETE fool. Well, not that he wasn't already one, but, still, it made him seem like even MORE of one.

When he arrived at school grounds, he saw his crush by the front gate idling around with some of her friends. Not wanting to embarrass himself, or inter-up their conversation, he hurriedly, going unnoticed, slipped into the building to head to his class. Once he got into his seat, he glanced out out of the window, somewhat dazed until...he saw Sora-san...in his boxers... announcing his love to Kurokawa Hana...his crushes best friend. Oh the irony. Mochida somehow mistook the confession to Hana and thought that it was towards Kyoko (O-o Not even my hearing is that bad) so he challenged Sora to a duel for Kyoko's honor. Or more like his own personal liking. Sora, of course, was confused, and blushed horribly once he realized that he was half-naked in-front of two fourths of the student body.

Sora raced inside and showed up to his class a minute before the bell rang. After what had happened not long ago, everyone started to tease Sora relentlessly, with the exception of Tsuna, Kyoko, and Hana. So, to stop his popularity from plummeting any further, Tsuna did some incredibly dame things on purpose, attempting to draw the other students attention. Kyoko and Sora were the only ones to see that Tsuna did those things on purpose. Which was strange, considering that they were usually the most blissfully ignorant and unobservant people in Namimori, his mother being an exception during her some-what facade.

So, after an incredibly embarrassing day for the Sawada twins, everyone was waiting in the school gym for the inevitable show down. Tsuna was standing close to front to see if his brother needed any help, as he was willing to do VERY heavy-blush inticing stunts to advert their meaninglessly rude and cruel attitude towards him instead. The doors open about ten minutes after the bell to show Sora with his legs shaking uncontrollably. Once he showed up, Mochida practically sneered, "So you actually came. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show. Well you're here now and the winner of this match get's Kyoko Sasagawa."

"What?" Sora shouted in shock, his mouth gaping.

"What?" Kyoko practically shrieked in anger, entirely enraged. Oh dear, who knew that the school idol had a furious side?

"What The Hell! Do you really believe she just some possession?!" Tsuna shouted, not only because of pure rage, but also because of the unruly and completely inhumane idea of someone being treated as a object instead of a normal human being with actual feelings. Everyone in the building was stunned into silence at Dame-Tsuna's sudden outburst. Kyoko even gave a small gasp and a following, 'Tsunayoshi-san..'

Mochida glared daggers at Tsuna. "Do you want some of this?" He snarled at the brunet. (Ah, you can either use the term brunette for both genders, or brunet for males ;D -otaku908)

Tsuna stepped back for a second, but he then blinked, took a deep breath, and calmed down, glaring back at his senpai with tenfold the malice. However, before Tsuna could say anything, Sora threw something at Mochida's head and yelled, "Hey baka-senpai, you're my fight NOT my Nii-chan, so back off!"

Mochida, in all his fury, whipped around and howled, "Fine then! Start!" He then began chasing after Sora furiously, going full speed, and Sora, being as fit yet as inexperienced at Kendo, ran as fast as his legs could carry him, not wishing to be knocked out by a mere wooden sword. Then, out of no where, a gun shot was heard and Sora fell in slow motion (Okay, couldn't help myself XD). Tsuna would have sworn that he saw his brother's spirit float above his body, catch on fire, and flop unceremoniously back into his body. After, some weird things started happening (0_0 how's that not weird). His brother stripped and there was a fire blazing brightly on his forehead. Wait...how was the fire not spreading? Arg, this would give Tsuna a headache later.

He then bellowed in a strange voice, "I WILL BEAT THE BAKA-SENPAI WITH MY DYING WILL!" Mochida was startled, but continued his ruthless swinging, he wanted Kyoko, dammit! Sora ran straight ahead during mid-swing, broke the shinai and tackled Mochida to the ground forcefully, then started to tear out his hair until he was bald. Or close to it anyways. Naturally, everyone stared in awe as this happened. This day was getting so damn strange for the student body.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, everyone cheered for Sora, ecstatic that he beat their senpai. Tsuna smiled softly for a moment, turned to Kyoko and softly told her, "He did it, you won't be a prize taken by a winner today, Kyoko-chan." Kyoko saw his face was happy and sincere. It made it her blush slightly, though, being the unobservant, dame boy he is, it went unnoticed by Tsuna.

She wasn't sure of what to else to say in this situation, she'd never really met someone like him, nor been in this kind of conversation before, but she never-the-less managed to say, "Thank you, Tsunayoshi-san. Or can I call you Tsuna-kun?" She asked, a little bit of hope evident in her voice. Oh dear, she really wished he said yes!

Tsuna blushed and replied rather shyly, "Of course, Kyoko-chan."

After that event, Tsuna and Sora walked home. When Tsuna was about to enter the house, he got hit square in the face by the door thanks to his Kaa-san exiting rather...eye-catching like. After noticing her son's body lying on the ground, she exclaimed, "Sorry Tsu-kun! I needed to go shopping. I know, how about you come with me?"

Tsuna got up, groaning silently at the action, and was about to say something until Reborn came out of no where (pretty much dressed like a ninja) and said almost stoically, "Just go Dame-Tsuna, I need to talk to Sorbaka alone anyway."

Tsuna mumbled that Sora wasn't a baka, but agreed to his mothers invitation regardless.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Reborn?" Sora inquired in a slightly mad tone because of the infant always calling him Sorbaka and his Nii-chan Dame-Tsuna. However, after he tried to say something he ended up like how Tsuna did. Face down in the dirt.

"I think your mama and Dame-Tsuna are hiding something from us." Reborn said in a some-what sad tone (which was either fake or real, Sora couldn't tell) as if he was hurt that 'his' mama was keeping a secret from him.

"Like what?" Sora questioned, a bit interested in what the kid was about to say. After all, his mom was kind of too oblivious to keep something from him. Or so he thought anyways.

"I saw Dame-Tsuna talking to nothing as if he was having a regular conversation. Not only that, but when I shot you with the dying will bullet he looked in more of an awe state of what happened above your body then a one of shock that you striped. Then, your mama, I can hardly ever find her when I want to. You also feel something off, don't you?" Reborn asked to see how far his intuition was. It was supposed to be in the bloodline of Soras, was it not?

"S-so what if I do? I'm being trained by you to become the Vongola tenth so Nii-chan doesn't get involved, right? So let keep him out of this." Sora replied, a little bit shocked.

Reborn smirked for only the reason of that he can still have some fun with this teen, "Can't keep him from the mafia 100%. His, and your, father is the leader of the CEDEF and his younger brother is the Vongola the tenth. Shouldn't he be taught some self-defense?" Reborn asked, knowing what the loving brother would do. Ah, the poor boy never knew how well Reborn could manipulate him.

"Ye-yeah he should, bu-" Before Sora could speak another word, Reborn literally threw a clipboard with a contract on it at him.

"That's what I thought. Sign here, here, and there." Is what reborn ordered, rather demanding, pointing at random area's on the contract. Sora blindly signed everything Reborns finger was directed to. "Good, now I will call in someone that will help with his tortur-I mean tutoring," and with that, Reborn left with a smirk that belonged to Satan and with a slightly confused Sora behind.

* * *

**This was all thanks to my incredible BETA reader otaku908. She's great isn't she? Anyway vote on my new poll please! I've only had three the last time that I checked. I would really appreciate any votes. **


	5. Meeting the Group

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Group**

On the way to the shopping distract Nana decided to ask Tsuna, "Hey Tsuna have you formed a contract with any of your spirits friends yet?" She looked over to him who just shook his head. "How about doing here in this alley. Hardly anyone uses it and people would think that we're talking to each other." Tsuna was a little reluctant but nod his head.

"Ok, first say you 'I' then your name, then say 'call upon the spirit you want to form a contract with first.' Then ask if it would like to form a contract with you. If it say's yes then all you have to do is to touch the body and say the words 'I (your name) form a contract with who ever you called' simple right?" Nana explained to her son. Tsuna nod his head so she knew that he understood. "That's great! Then try and form a contract with your spirits.

"I Sawada Tsunayoshi call upon Satou, Itou, and Watanabe", as Tsuna said this the circle (that was like the one that appear around Nana and Tsuna as she fought the akuma) surrounded him and Nana. Inside their was all three of the spirits were and on the ground was a magic circle covering the whole circle floor. "would you three like to form a contract with me." all three spirits nodded their head. Tsuna smiled at this. He closed the space between the four of them. He put his right on Itou's left shoulder, his left on Watanabe's right shoulder, and put his head on Satou's head. As he put his head on Satou's he said, "I Sawada Tsunayoshi form a contract with Satou, Itou, and Watanabe." After saying this the ground lit up as bright as the sun, as soon as it lit up though it vanished, leaving only Tsuna and Nana.

Nana looked in awe at her son. "Ts-Tsu-kun! That was beautiful! Ah did it work? Show me your arm." Nana demanded the last part, which Tsuna obeyed. Nana then said the next phrase with her eyes glowing light blue "Show me the contracts with the spirits." On Tsuna's arm after the phrase were three pictures. One showed a wolf, another a man, and the last a woman. By the wolf's picture was the name Satou, by the man's was the name Watanabe, and by the woman's was Itou. Nana smiled and said "Congrats Tsu-kun! It look's like you were able to form a contract with all of them. I'm so proud of you." She said while squeezing Tsuna into a bear hug.

After Nana finally letting Tsuna go they took a left instead of a right to get to the shopping district."Hey Kaa-san were are we going? The shopping district is over there." Tsuna asked while pointing behind him.

Nana kept her smile, shook her head, and then said, "That was just an excuse to leave. We're really going to Redemption's headquarters." After about five minutes they were behind a cake shop that was on the edge of the shopping district. Nana knock on the back wall of it three times and then stopped for a minute and then knocked two more times.

A middle-age man then opened the door and asked in an annoyed tone, "What are you here for?" Nana still had her smile.

"For the 'Super Deluxe cake." Nana replied after a second. Still keeping her smile. The man sighed and push the door open further so they could enter.

"It's in the back ma'am, let's get them together." The middle age man said in a bored tone. Nana nod her head. She then grabbed Tsuna's wrist and walked in together following the middle aged man from the back door to into the bakery to a compartment in the bakery to another compartment behind a wall with a giant screen cover it. Once through they entered a room that was big enough for Tsuna to fit with room for five or six more people. It had gray stone walls and a wooden floor. It was at that time when the middle aged man said, "I believe that you know where the cake are, right?"

Nana who was smiling through the hole said, "Of course, and don't worry we'll _redeem _ourselves if we were to break anything." With that the floor started to shake a-little and started to descending down. After two minutes Tsuna could see a floor that was busy with action from people and spirit alike. Once they got to the bottom, Nana and Tsuna step off the machine and Tsuna got dizzy for a second. Before his head could straight itself up; he felt someone start to pull him to a random direction. He tried to follow as best he could with his head like it was but he still bumped into five things. Three of which, he doesn't want to know what they were. Who ever took him stopped and Tsuna did to. "We're here Tsu-kun." is what his mother said. Finally having his head stop hurting, he looked up to see a door.

"Wh-what?" Tsuna asked in a daze at the door which looked to be surrounded with a weird vibe coming from it.

"This is the place you'll meet your team. Oh yeah! I should tell you about what make's up a begging team. Where should I start? Oh I know i'll start with mine, the _nullus spiritus Pugnator_.* They're the member to the team who can't/won't use a spirit to fight with. They mostly choose the _Purge_ (a gun made to fight akuma) to fight. Next is the _defensivas spiritus Pugnator_.* The spirit they form a contract with are masters of using barriers to protect attacks and destroy akuma. Then there's the _spiritus Pugnator.*_ These people use the spirits they formed a contract with to fight akumas while they stay protected behind the _defensivas spiritus Pugnator_. Then their is your type Tsu-kun the _spirtius possidentes Pugnator.*_ The spirit that you form a contract with will combine it soul with yours. This give you the abilities of the spirit and make them into weapons to fight the akuma with." Nana finished a little out of breath.

Tsuna just nod his head so she understand that he was listening He then walked to the door a little nervous. He then turned the nob slowly to make sure that he wasn't about to hit someone. Nana decided he was going to slow and shoved him into the room regardless of her son's nervousness. Tsuna stumbled forward a bit before his face smacked the ground hard. When he was getting up he heard a, "Ts-Tsuna-kun! Are you ok?"

Tsuna looked up to see Kyoko in a squatting position over him with a worried look on his face. "I-I'm fine." he said while blushing slightly. He then remembered where he was and look at Kyoko in shock asked her the question he already knew, "Yo-your not part of Re-Redemption are you?"

A somewhat deep male voice came in from behind her to the left saying rather harshly, "Look were you are at baka!" Tsuna looked where the voice came from and saw a blonde teen who was a-little smaller then the baseball star of his school Yamamoto and wearing a shirt that had a cross in dead center of the shirt with skulls mirroring each other in the upper corners of the cross. The word Redemption was written in a bridge like way on the upper top of the shirt blocking some of the cross from view but not much.

"Ignore him. I mean he's just dame-Tsuna after all " Came a cold female's voice behind Kyoko to the right. When Tsuna looked he saw Hana, Kyoko's best friend. She for some reason hated most guys in the school and often called them monkeys. Unless it's Tsuna it's still dame-Tsuna but at times she might call him a dame-monkey. Her eyes widen for a second; turned to him and asked, "Your not our _spirtius possidentes Purnator_ are you?"

"You got that right Hana~chan." Nana said while stepping into the room, still with her smile on her face. She then turned to the group of four who most were looking at her with shook, while Tsuna look at her curiously.

"Mi-miss S" Kyoko, Hana, and the fourth person said in shock. Hana and the fourth person then asked "Why is the leader here?" Tsuna's eyes widen from the previously curiously eyes to the size of watermelons.

"Ka-Kaa-san you didn't tell that you were the leader of this organization." Tsuna said loudly making the other teens eyes widen.

"Now now Tsu~kun. I told you that I was high up in the organization didn't I?" Nana stated more than asked but Tsuna just nodded anyway. Nana's face stiffen a-little but kept the smile she had on while saying, "Know as I was saying you four are know an official group of the organization Redemption. As most of you know the covers of our organization are clothing, bakery, and a few department stores that are world wide. These shops are in the most heavy populated areas of akuma. Akuma have been popping up more recently. They also their souls are starting to form more of a human like soul making them harder to find. It's been put into speculation that they are starting to become human again which we can't allow. If an akuma reincarnates they have been known to become famous serial killer, rapers, and even form sadistic cults. Some example are 'Jack the Ripper', 'Son of Sam', and even the 'Zodiac Killer'. These are the reasons we can not let the akuma be rebirth. Know you four are going to help with the fights to stop the evil creatures from going any further into the rebirth process. Of this group the _nullus spiritus Pugnator_ will be Hana as she have been unable to form a contract with a spirit let. The _defensivas spiritus__ Pugnator_ will be Kano because of his contract with the spirit _Kane_. The _spiritus Pugnator_ of this group will be Kyoko with her contracts with _Amane, Chiyo_, _Eri, _and _Ryo_. and the _spirtius possidentes Purnator_ is Tsu~kun with his contracts with _Satou, Itou, and Watanabe_. You will know be given a number that you will be called by. Tsu~kun is 27, Kano-san will be 23, Hana's 87 and Kyoko-chan get's the number 95." After she finished she took a breath to keep herself from going lightheaded. "Any questions?"

The whole group raised their hands. Nana sighed and pointed to Hana, "Are you sure that Tsuna should be in a group? He isn't trained, knowledgable, or even athletic?" Hana asked.

Nana gave a small smile in return and asked Tsuna, "Tsu~kun will you please roll up your right sleeve " Tsuna nod his head and rolled his sleve up to show three pictures and names by them. Tsuna slightly blushed when he realized that he forgot about them. Nana then looked back at Hana and said, "These are the spirits that Tsu~kun made a contract nine minutes and fifty-eight seconds ago. He was not only able to make a contract with all of them but he did all at the same time." Hana and Kano mouths dropped and Kyoko gasped.

Tsuna wasn't sure why the three reacted as they did or why his mom was so precise with the time (I did that for no reason) but he ignored it for the time being so he could ask, "Kaa-san how will we know if an akuma has appeared, and what would we do if it shows up during school?"

Nana's reply was, "When you are about to leave, we will give you each contacts that will warn you of an akuma and will the contacts will have an arrow that you will only see pointing in the direction of the akuma, and if you're in school just say the phrase 'I need to redeem something.' That will usually work. If all else fails; just make a run for it."

Kyoko then spoke up asking, "What if we find someone who want's to join Redemption while we're fighting the akuma and/or while we're resting?"

Nana answer was, "Take them here. We will deal with it from their."

Finally Kano asked his question, "Are you and this kid really related to each other? I mean no offense, it's just kind of hard to imagine that our leader, the best _spiritus Pugnator_ Redemption has every seen is related to this girlish looking guy who, at first glance, looks dame. Again no offense."

Nana's smile faltered a little, especially when she saw Hana agreeing with Kano. She then said, "Yes Kano-san I did in fact gave birth to Tsu~kun and his brother Sor~kun on October 14th and you only say the things you do because he needs training to control his transformations. Besides that the triple contract is rare for any level of redeemer. More over he also wasn't tired after the contract which means his spirit is already high. So with this information please keep him safe until we can find a tutor. Now for the last thing I will be your team leader so please treat me well." With that the four members fainted in shock. Nana sighed, she was going to have to work on that.

* * *

Reborn smirked when he finished typing in the number. It rang exactly two times before the person picked up the line. In a harsh voice they said, "Yes, who the hell is calling me on my cell while I'm at work."

Reborn smirked 'same as always' he thought. "Is that anyway to speak to an old friend. I would think that you of all people remember my phone number." He could hear the person at the other end of the move slightly and sighed out of annoyance.

"Of all the- you know what never mind Just tell me why your calling me so I can repay that dept that I owe you." The voice on the other end of the line replied mad but quiet.

Reborn smirked, "I see your not cursing. Boss near by?" This time Reborn heard another sigh of annoyance so he decide to ask what he was going to ask the first place. "I would like you to come over to Japan and teach my baka-student's brother. He shows great promise of becoming a great asset to the Vongola as well, and with that your dept would be repaid."

Reborn could hear the phone being put down, a door open, a, 'Hey boss! Can I take about a year off to repay off my dept to Reborn and a vacation?', he then heard a reply which he couldn't understand, and the phone being picked back up. The voice then said with annoyance "Boss said sure, but if he dies I am suppose to return back to the base. Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all." Reborn smirked. Not only does he have to interesting students but also an old 'friend' coming too. This was definitely worth the trip to Japan.

* * *

***Nullus Spiritus Pugnator-No spirit fighter**

***Spiritus Pugnator-Ghost fighter**

***Spiritus Possidentes Pugnator-Spirit Possessing fighter**

***Defensivas Spiritus Pugnator-Defensive Spirit fighter**

**Well that was interesting wasn't it? Can anyone guess who the tutor is? (hint) The person is skilled in weapons.**


	6. Meeting Tsuna's Home Tutor

**Chapter 5: Meeting Tsuna's Home Tutor**

When Tsuna woke up in a own bed with Reborn and Sora looking down at him. He tried to hold down a 'Hieee' (Which failed horribly). "Hieee! Re-born, Sora-san. Where am I, What happen, where is Kaa-san?"

Reborn simply waited for Tsuna to finished his rambling (0-0 impossible!) to answer all of his questions. He replied with a slight chuckle, "You're in your house, you fainted at the market, and mama found a kind ossan carried you home. She is currently making dinner for all of us and the kind ossan. It should be done soon. Oh yeah, she brought back a friend of yours home also."

Tsuna looked a-little confused to say the least. He didn't have any friends out-side of Sora-san. Tsuna slowly got out of the bed to see if he knew this ossan and/or his 'friend'. Once he got down the stairs ( by tripping of course.) he looked towards the kitchen and saw the man that opened the door at the cake shop sitting at the table stiffly ( at the boss's house after being slightly rude when meeting her and being a minor character usually means horrible things).

Tsuna ( after getting up) started walking towards the living room where he saw Kano past out on the couch Tsuna just stood there for a second and realized that Kano-san's hair was the same as Sora-san's. The only difference was that Sora's was as messy as his. He then screamed, "Hieee! Kaa-san why i-is Kano-san here? What happen?"

Nana walked in the room with her smile being unfazed by her son's sudden scream calmly answered, "After you and Kano-san met up, you turned into this kind ossan. With him just coming from his part time job as a butcher he was covered in blood scarring you and Kano-san enough to faint at the sight. He apologized saying he would change and help carry you two and some baggage." Tsuna knew she was covering up what they really did so he just accepted it as it was for know so he could calm down.

"Uhh." Tsuna was surprised when he heard Kano started stirring. Tsuna hadn't really pay attention to Kano earlier but know that he was he saw that his hair was a mix of blonde and red, pale skin, and had a lean muscle figure. He looked more like an American than anything. When Kano sat up Tsuna saw that his eyes normal but had a very intense glare in them (like Hibari's if you want an example.) and his eyes were a reddish green. He was now glaring at Tsuna.

After a minute of the intense glaring Tsuna spoke up saying, "Ka-Kaa-san brought us here after we fainted. I don't know why you were brought here but you are free to leave any time you wish."

"How many people are here?" Kano demanded more than asking. Tsuna blinked not really expecting a question. He just thought he would leave. Tsuna then began counting all of the people he knew was here. There was him, Kano-san, Reborn-kun, Kaa-san, ossan, and Sora-san that he knew of.

"Si-six, including you I believe." Tsuna said stuttered slightly making him seem even more dame than already proven. Kano face turned even more sour than already shown.

"I hate large groups." Kano said while getting off the couch he was laid on. Once he got off the couch he got his shoes about to leave, when he stop to add, "Tell the leader I thanked her for her kindness."

Tsuna just nod his head watching Kano leave afterwards. He then heard his Kaa-san asking, "Tsu~kun what was that?"

Tsuna walked to the kitchen seeing everyone at the table ready for dinner. "It was Kano-san. He said he hates large groups so he got up and left. He also said thank you for your kindness," Tsuna replied sitting down at his seat. Dinner was pretty normal, Reborn stealing food from Sora, Tsuna watching in amazement, Nana giggling and the ossan watching stiffly from his seat. The ossan then thanked for the food and tried to leave, but Nana with a dark look on her face said she would see him out. The ossan face paled to most of the people in the dinning room confusion.

Once Nana was out of site Reborn turned to Tsuna with a sadistic grin in his eyes when Tsuna was about to stand up. "Dame-Tsuna. I got a friend of mine coming here to help _tutor_ you." Is what Reborn finally said after having a mini-stare contest with Tsuna.

"Wh-what!? Why?" Tsuna whined not trilled of having a tutor after seeing how his brother's tutor does things.

"Part of a thank you gift to mama, and me having to spend a lot of time with this baka, I'm not able to tutor both of you." Reborn said smacking Sora's head. He then added, "Don't worry, she's the second only to me when it comes to tutoring her students."

"Her? My tutor's a female? What's she like?" Tsuna asked now curious.

Reborn smirked, "dame-Tsuna's a hentai, (AN: hentai=pervert) who knew?" Tsuna face redden with rage and embarrassment. When he was about to yell at Reborn. However Reborn started again with, "To anwser your questions, yes it's a female, she's been trained in the military so she hate when people don't follow orders, and she's in denial that she's in-love with a kora-bastard named Colonello," after saying that Reborn smirked and glanced out of the window.

Sora saw that Reborn was teasing Tsuna in the begging which made him angry but he was tired from Reborn's hellish tutoring so he did nothing. He did notice that Reborn eyes had more of pleased look while tormenting Tsuna then him, which made him start wondering if that was or wasn't a good thing.

Tsuna looked confused while asking, "What do you mean she's in denial that she in-love with a ko- I mean, a guy named Colonello, and what is her name?"

"Her name is Lal Mirch and it means exactly what it sounds like. She won't admit her feelings for her former student and she's so hopelessly stubborn that she herself haven't realized it." Reborn explained flawlessly. Once Reborn finished his smirk widen slightly and his eyes narrowed slightly. Then he jump onto Tsuna head and said, "She's here."

Tsuna was barely able to mutter out a "Wha-," before his intution started going insane telling him to 'GET DOWN NOW'. Tsuna not wasting anytime followed it's order. The second before his knees touch a bullet flew through the window that was in-front of him and passed through his hair. Tsuna would have thought he was seeing things if the window glass didn't shattered in a way to form letters saying 'that was a test now we meet tomorrow'

Reborn looked down at Tsuna and said, "Don't mind that, It's just her way of seeing how well her student already are and how much she expects from them." Reborn then jump off of Tsuna's head and picked up the plastic bullet that broke the window. "It doesn't looks like shes expects much from you considering you only got one shot. With Colonello, she used all of the guns she had with her; that's the total of a small military base if you didn't know." Reborn looked at Tsuna and saw that he was thinking 'Is that a good thing or a bad thing?' he replied with, "Which ever way you take it."

"Reborn can read minds." Sora siad not even looking up to see his brother's face. He was then kicked out of his chair by Reborn who looked annoyed.

"That was my line Sorbaka." was Reborn words of reason. Tsuna not wanting to stay much longer excused himself for him to sleep.

Once Tsuna left Nana came back in with a smile of satisfaction instead of her usual smile. She looked around not seeing Tsuna and seeing Sora and Reborn fighting and her window broken. Which ticked her off considering the window was new. She then put on a face of concern and ran to the glass and asked, "Oh my! What happen to the window? Where's Tsuna?"

Reborn saw that Nana was concern but seemed to fake it. What shocked him was how well she hid it. Deciding it would be best to kept quiet for now and he answered her questions. "Mama, Tsuna went to bed and someone threw this at the window," showing Nana the plastic bullet that Lal fired. Reborn then saw Nana's face show true worry for a second before going back to the original fake concern she had. Reborn then said, "Don't worry Mama, I'll get the guy who did this."

Nana's face then went to show real relief while saying, "Thank you Reborn. I know you will protect my boys with all you got." Reborn smirked at the words while thinking 'Well maybe not _all_ I got but those who mess with my student will face my wrath.'

**_The Next Day_**

Tsuna got up late for the first time in a week. He was on the ground with a head-ache and red face. When he looked up he saw Reborn with a smile looking down at him. Tsuna saw that Reborn was holding what looked liked a hammer but he blinked and it was Leon (Reborn's lizard). Reborn then said, "Ciaossu dame-Tsuna. I was in fact holding a hammer and you don't want to be late for school do you? If not then hurry up and get dressed."

Tsuna blinked before he look at his clock to see he only had ten minutes to do everything that he needed to do before he had to leave so that wouldn't be late for school. Tsuna in those ten minutes was able to change his clothes, brush his teeth, eat some toast, and grab his tic-tacs container* (in-case of sudden bad breath right? Wrong). Even though he didn't need one; he always took one before school. It help him prepare for the worse.

By the time he got to the school he had only two minutes before the bell rang. He was about to the doors of the school when the bell decided to ring early. The second the bell rang Tsuna dashed inside and hurried to get to his classroom before the crowd devour him and make him late. He arrived at his classroom two minutes before the bell rang again and then sat at his seat with a sigh of relief.

He then grabbed his tic-tac container and popped some into his palm. When he felt more weight in his palm, but he thought that it was just a few more tic-tacs then his usual. Without a second thought he swallowed the tic-tacs. It was then that he realized that it was only big pill type thing. He quickly looked at the container in his hand and saw the label say _'Chill Pill, work for 12 hours straight! Contact Vongola pharmacist for any questions.'_

Tsuna sat up and would have freaked out, but he suddenly felt all of his anxiety and nerves be washed away. His big eyes narrowed slightly and his mouth let out a small sigh before becoming a somewhat bored expression. (Imagine him in HDW mode without the flame on his head and his eyes are still brown.) He decided to stare out of the window to pass the time. It was at that time when the school bell to ring again.

The teacher walked in with a bored look and said, "Class we got a new student. Please come in and introduce yourself." A teen with silver almost white hair enter with a scowl entered. The teen let out a 'tch' before glaring at Sora with a look that scared the men and made the women fawn over him. "Uh, ok. His name is Gokudera Hayato. He just moved here from Italy so take care of him. Gokudera-kun, please sit behind Tsunayoshi-kun please. Tsunayoshi-kun please stand up."

Tsuna simply put his hand on his desk pushing himself up with a, "Yes Sensei," in a voice that was slightly deeper then his normal. His uniform was slightly un-tucked and messed up from the running he did before class. He then focused his eyes on Gokudera's. His focus eyes almost seem dead as he stared into Gokudera's eyes. Some people were so shocked to see dame-Tsuna looking, well, like that. Tsuna and Gokudera didn't hear some girls saying stuff like, "Is that really dame-Tsuna?" "He looks...good." "He almost looks as good as Gokudera." etc.

Sora almost fell out of his chair (which was beside Tsuna's) when he saw his Oni-chan look like a male model. What freaked him out more was that he was almost glaring at a someone who looked dangerous. If he had to guess, Reborn was probably behind it.

Gokudera was glaring at the kid with all his might when he saw him. What got him mad though was that he was just looking right back him as if he wasn't even there. He 'tch'ed and started down to the chair behind him, but he stoped at Sora's desk and kicked him over. He then growled out so only Sora could hear, "If you're the next Vongola boss then it's future is dark. Meet me behind the gym after school."

Sora was getting scared when he heard the Vongola being mention. If the guy knew about them then he must have ties to the mafia. The thing is, even though the guys looked dangerous, he felt like he was more of a puppy without an owner then anything.

Tsuna was about to do something but before he could his intuition was screaming to, "HIDE BEHIND SOMETHING NOW!" So he got under his desk that was next to the window and hide there for five seconds. That was when he heard three things hit the floor. His intuition calmed down and he sat in his seat. The teacher was about to say something but the two windows by Tsuna's desk broke in a way so the words 'meet me on the roof after school'.

Everyone besides Gokudera and Tsuna (Because of the chill pill) freaked out. The teacher had told the disciplinary committee about the shattering and they said they would deal with the person who did it. Tsuna kepted quiet about the three plastic bullets he found on the ground after the window broke, but he felt Hibari's eyes on him watching him. So he bowed to him and went back into the classroom. Hibari couldn't help but think, 'interesting herbivore.'

After that the day went on without a hitch. Well for Tsuna and everyone else besides Sora. Gokudera was glaring holes into the back of his head making hard for him to focus. Tsuna however couldn't get more focus. He could think clearly and was sure of himself. So when the day ended he went rooftop without a second thought. When he got there he saw a baby with blue hair, goggles, what looked like scar on it's right cheek, a cape, and some combat gear.

"So you're my new student huh?" The baby began, "I'm Lal Mirch and, according to Reborn you're horrible in both sports, studies and you have barely any friends. He also said you seem to have good potential for becoming something. I haven't really seen it but you have been able to show some potential by being able to avoid the bullets that I fired. I will now test your ability to fight."

Tsuna did not like were this was going at all. First his tutor turns out to be an infant like reborn and now he will have to fight her with nothing except his fist. He didn't like fighting period, but he knows that he won't be able to avoid one with her. So he stood there waiting for her first strike.

Lal's hand started moving slightly and his intuition screamed, "RUN RIGHT (the direction) NOW!" and he followed its advice. As soon as he started running Lal starting firing shoots at him like a pro, even while running Tsuna got hit on his arms and a few times on his legs. About a minute into the fight explosions started to shake the building, catching both Tsuna and Lal by surprise and threw them off guard. Tsuna recovered first and saw an opening to get close to Lal and he took it.

Lal had a small smirk when she saw the teen come running at her. She grabbed her pistol that she hid under her cape and fired it directly at Tsuna's chest. It hit dead center of Tsuna's chest making him stubble backwards. He tripped, his knees in the air and he's trying push up into a sitting position. Lal then jumped on his knees pointing her pistol at Tsuna's face. She smirked saying, "Check make dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna grinned and replied with, "Not yet." Lal was confused and lowered her guard slightly. When she did, Tsuna kicked his legs out making Lal lose any stable position she might have had previously, Tsuna then grabbed her arms and rolled so he was on top. His smirk then grew into a small smile and said, "Now it is."

Lal with her own small smirk then said, "I guess I underestimated you dame-Tsuna, I guess I can get serious know." With that said Tsuna put more force on Lal's arms so she couldn't use them. She smirked and raised one of her legs and kicked Tsuna's left wrist making him let go and making him drop to his left side. With her right arm now free, Lal grabbed Tsuna's right wrist and roll from below Tsuna. She was still holding onto his wrist and jumped onto Tsuna's back forcing his arm upwards to force him onto the ground. With her free hand she grabbed her rifle and pointed it directly at Tsuna's head. "It looks like I won," she said with a smirk. The explosions that were happening in the background seemed to have had died down after she said that.

* * *

Reborn sighed a sigh of relief when Sorbaka actually accepted Gokudera as a friend. He thought he would have to kill him for a second. He then picked up his cellphone and called Lal. It ringed once and she picked it up saying, "What the hell do you want Reborn?"

He smiled and in his innocent voice sounding sad said, "I just wanted to see how well dame-Tsuna do for your first meeting? You don't have to be so mean Lal." Reborn could tell that she was getting mad. He just loved messing with her.

"The brat did pretty well. He was able to pin me down when I was using 10% of my power. I have to say, he does show good potential, it looks like I might stay a little longer than I expected." Lal replied a little angry at the begging but turned into slight happiness by the end.

"That good huh?" Reborn asked a-little excited. He doesn't know why, but he has high hope for the kid.

"Yeah, either way I'll talk to you back his house, alright?" Lal asked somewhat serious. She couldn't help but wondered if her new student's brother had as high of potential as him.

"Yeah, and he doesn't, close but not as high." Reborn answered reading her mind over the phone.

"Dammit Reborn stop reading my mind!" Lal screamed into the phone. Hopefully destroying his eardrum.

"No, and it still intact thank you." Reborn answered the statement while reading Lal's mind again. Before she could reply though he said, "Meet you at the house." and hanged up. He then looked down to see Sora explaining to Gokudera that he only wants a friend not a right-hand man. Reborn decided to cut into Sora's pointless argument with, "Oi Sorbaka, Gokudera, let's go home. I have a friend coming over and it's a good chance for Gokudera to met mama and dame-Tsuna."

Gokudera nod his head vigorously while Sora only nod his head while sighing. Reborn smiled, not only did he got his student a right-hand man but he also got Lal to tortu-tutor dame-Tsuna. Four people to keep him entertained. Reborn couldn't help but think something like, 'I'm really glad I excepted this mission.'

* * *

***I know I didn't put that in the earlier chapters but he hasn't been late before so I added it in.**

**I realized after I posted Chapter 4 that I didn't put the thanks to the reviewers so I'm doing the last two chapter this time. Thank you for your reviews Silent-insaneminako, TsuKiLo, Kamami, Minako, , Yorutsuki-Lunia, Antlersmoon18, and TsuKilLo again**

**It's so fun righting Reborn! He's just so sadistic that it's alright to do anything. Either way, Kano-san is a kinder slightly more sociable character version of Hibari. As for the story line, every major battle that the Vongola have Tsuna group of Redeemers well also have a battle. Now should I have Kano and Hibari meet? Leave a review.**


	7. The Truth?

***IMPORTANT* I can't update everyday like this everyday anymore because of school starting back up soon and me uploading all of the chapters I had written before I became a writer on this site. This however gives you my readers more time to vote on the poll. It has two more chapters til I close it! Question and answers are at the bottom. *IMPORTANT* **

**I just want to remind everybody that Tsuna is still under the effects of the 'Chill Pill' so that why he's alittle OOC for some of this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Truth?**

"Oh Tsu~kun who your little friend?" Nana asked her son curiously as he walked in the door with Lal on his shoulder.

Before Tsuna could reply Reborn cut in saying in his sickly cute voice, "She a friend of mine from my company. She said she would tutor Tsuna since I'm so busy tutoring Sora-kun. Is it alright if she stays here mama?" Reborn looked at her using his full force cuteness attack.

Nana giggled slightly and said in a equally sickly cute tone, "Of course Reborn! I would be love to meet more of your cute friends!"

Tsuna then had a thought crossed his mind. He the he almost yelled in almost a monotone voice, "Kaa-san! What about the thing you showed me yesterday? She'll follow me around like how Reborn follows Sora-san around. It could get dangerous couldn't it?"

Nana stop for a second, and put on her soft frown face which means she's thinking. Her head shot up and her smile was even brighter than before and she said, "Why don't show her what your new job is Tsu~kun and how did your voice get that deep?" At this everyone looked at Nana in a confused way, but then at Tsuna wondering how that happen or (Gokudera and Lal) what they're talking about.

"I took one of these." Tsuna said taking out the _'Chill Pill' _container and showing it to them. Lal, Gokudera, and Sora looked at Reborn only to see him rubbing his face.

"Sorry mama, It seems that Tsuna took one of my company drugs that under development. It should ware off soon so can you tell us about the job Tsuna got?" Reborn asked after he finished rubbing his head. Lal and Sora nod there heads to Reborns question.

Gokudera eyes seemed to glow as he yelled, "Tenth's brother already got a job, as expected of someone who is related to the Tenth!"

Nana ignored Gokudera's outbrust and answered the question with relative ease with, "Two days ago I showed him what it was and yesterday got a job the along. I'm so proud of him too, but we have to leave now if we're going to make on time Tsu~kun."

"Kaa-san you're leaving too?" Sora asked getting curious on what's going on. Since Reborn told him about his Kaa-san acting strange he started wondering where she goes to every so often.

"Yup, I got a job their that was during school hours so I would always be home when you guys did, but I got a promotion so I have to train new employees, like Tsu~kun and his friends, so they're ready for the job." Nana answered with a bright gleam at the begging but a sad smirk at the end.

"Where do you guys work at, and how is it dangerous?" Lal asked as soon as Nana finished. Nana couldn't help but think, _'I forgot that kids sure ask a lot of questions.'_

"We work at the 'Redemption Cake Store.' You know the one with the slogan, _'The taste will redeem your spirit'_, and it's dangerous because of the knives, fire, and wet floors." Nana answered a-bit quickly. "Now if you'll excuse us we need to hurry or we'll be late. Come on Tsu~kun!" Nana shouted while hurrying out the door.

"Ah, Kaa-san, wait up!" Tsuna yelled chasing after her. He was in such a hurry that he barely saw Satou, Itou, and Watanabe floating right beside him.

He was about to tell them to tell Nana to slow down, but before he could Lal landed square on his head stopping any idea of that happening. "Hurry up or you'll be late for your first day on the job." Lal nearly yelled

Tsuna calmly said, "Hai." Tsuna had a feeling he'll know how Sora feels after his 'tutoring' sessions with Reborn. Tsuna was able to catch up with Nana a block from the store and he could feel his legs about to drop from right underneath him. When they finally got the store he dropped to the ground from exhaustion.

"Get up brat! You look pathetic! Get up and show yourself like you have some pride!" Lal yelled at Tsuna.

Tsuna let out a small, "Hai." as he was trying to push himself off the ground and catch his breath at the same time.

Nana saw this and grew a small sadistic grin. "Hey Tsuna, isn't that your crush over their?" Nana asked pointing to a random direction. Tsuna gave a "WHAT!" and nearly threw himself off the ground looking at the direction where his Kaa-san was pointing only to realize that there was nothing and that he just fell for the oldest trick in the book.

Now Lal started growing a dark smirk while saying, "So your weak spot is your crush huh?" and with that, Tsuna knew that he had just screwed himself over with one simple action.

Fortunately for Tsuna, before Lal could do anything his Kaa-san said in a cheerful manor, "Alright you two we need to get in their before the crowds start to show up."

Tsuna made a sigh of relief before he stepped inside the 'Redemption Cake Store', but before he could fully step inside the store Lal yelled, "Hurry up maggot!" and kicked him inside. Tsuna was pushing himself off the ground when he found a hand in front of him.

"Need help Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked with a smile that could rival Nana's. Hana saw this and started glaring at Tsuna.

"Better not Kyoko. You might catch his dame disease." Hana said as she continued to glare at Tsuna.

Kyoko started pouting/glaring at Hana saying, "That's not very nice Hana-san." She was stopped when she noticed Tsuna was pushing himself up.

"You don't have to Kyoko-chan, I can do it myself." Tsuna replied fully pushing himself off the ground. His eyes then went back to the original size and his face started growing a slight blush on his face. Tsuna then continued with, "Thanks for the offer though," in his regular voice.

"So I'll take it that that's your regular voice?" Lal asked in a somewhat skeptical voice. She was already dreading the answer.

"Ye-yeah, anyway we should hurry before Kaa-san get's upset." Tsuna replied while he started to put his apron and his hair net getting ready for the crowd that he's mom said would come. Kyoko and Hana nod their head in agreement and prepared for their crowd in there own way.

"So, which of those girls do you like maggot?" Lal asked curiously, watching Tsuna turn bright red and turned away from her.

"I-I do-don't l-like anyone." Tsuna said while he cursing his stuttering in his head.

"Tsu-kun! Don't lie to infants like that," Nana yelled at her son playfully. She then got a playful smirk her face, "And Reborn told me all about your little crush on," Nana pulled Lal and Tsuna close and whispered, "Kyoko."

Tsuna face practicably glowed red while Lal and Nana shared looks that meant, 'So how do you want to torture him first?'

Before any orders even came in a person came out of a office saying, "Numbers 23, 27, 87, and 95 under group leader number 77, you have some 'take out' orders." Hearing their numbers being called Tsuna, Kyoko, and Hana looked at Nana who was walking towards the man.

"Why were we called?" Kano asked as he appeared out of nowhere scaring Tsuna. Kano shook his head and sighed at his reaction, but still waiting for his answer.

"We where called for a take out order." Hana answered in her regular serious tone.

Kano just nod his head and and stated, "I'll start the car, let the leader know." After that he said that, he walked away taking off his apron and hair net to revile that he was wearing a business suit with the word _Redemption _written on the upper back of the jacket.

"Come on kids, we got two regular orders here in Namimori and special order in Midori. Oh and Lal, can you stay here? All of cars here only have five seats, so we can't take you, but you can observe the rest here. I told the rest that man to not mess with you and he said he would spread the word." Nana stated

"Alright miss Sawada but, please hurry back." Lal said a little bored. Nana grew a small frown.

"You know you can call me mama, like Reborn right? I don't like how miss Sawada sounds, so if it's alright with you just call me mama." Nana said in a sad but hopeful voice.

Lal looked a little uncomfortable while saying, "Alright, I'll try miss Saw-sorry mama." Nana gleamed as she nod her head and turned to the kids.

"Alright kids let's go." Nana said as she noticed one was missing. She then asked, "Uhh, where's Kano-san?"

"He said he'll start the car," Hana said in her usual tone, "We should hurry, he doesn't like to wait long." At that Hana, Kyoko, and Nana took off their aprons to revile business suits, with a skirt instead of pants though. When Tsuna took his apron off it reviled his school uniform.

Feeling left out, Tsuna asked, "Why is everyone wearing suits?" on their way to the car. Hana grew a small tick mark and mumbled something about a, 'dame-monkey'

Kyoko decided to answer with, "They're giving to the group members by Redemption. They're made so it's easy to move around in and so they don't rip that easily. It takes about a week for them to be made so it might take a while for you to get yours." They then got to the car and got in. It was a shining black 2000 Monte Carlo with 'Redemption Cake Store' written in red on the sides. Kano was in the front passenger seat waiting for the them. Nana started the car and they drove off.

"You kids know the two regular orders are actual orders right?" Nana asked looking in the rear view mirror to see there actions. All of them nod their head. So she then asked her next question, "And that the special order is an akuma, right?" She again looked in the rear view mirror to see everyone except Tsuna nod their heads.

Tsuna then remembered the combat spirit barrier and what happened their. He then had a question that formed in his mind which was, "I wonder how the combat spirit barrier works?" Once he realized that he asked his question out loud he looked down to hide his blush.

"It's a barrier that forms when an akuma or a group of akuma want to devour a soul or souls. Humans can enter but they risk their souls when they do. Akuma can also drag humans that are still living into the barrier and eat their souls like that. In fact un-timely deaths that doctors say are caused by heart attacks are caused akuma. Also when we're in their nobody can see us, the akuma, the fighting that takes place in their, or any spirits that might show up during or after the fight." Nana explained after she heard her son's question as drove.

* * *

After the two deliveries in Namimori, Nana drove to Midori. She stopped near an alley way that no one was in. The second Tsuna stepped outside the car he saw the words 'AKUMA ALERT' in the upper part of his vision and an arrow that was pointing directly into the alley.

Nana streched and said, "Alright this is the special order so Tsuna and Kyoko, please call your spirits." Kyoko nod her head but Tsuna stood there confused.

Before Kyoko could say anything Tsuna asked, "Kaa-san? What about Kano-san? Shouldn't he also call his spirit?"

"My spirit doesn't leave my side, so I never have to call." Kano said his first words for the first time since they left the store.

"Oh alright then." Tsuna said slightly embarrassed. His eyes started to glow light blue as he said, "Come forth Satou, Itou, Watanabe." After that they formed right by Tsuna.

"Aww, why did you call me Tsuna? I found this great public bath house near that store. You should've seen some of the girls their." Wantanabe said with a dreamy look in his eyes. He was then smacked on the back of the head by Itou.

"Dirty hentai. Why did you call us hear Tsuna?" Itou asked irritated at first but showed concern when talking to Tsuna. Satou then sniffed the air.

"I smell akuma near by. Are we going to take care of it?" Satou asked in a deep and serious manor. After hearing the word 'akuma' Watanabe and itou got right into business mode. Satou had his claws out and his teeth showing, Watanabe had his hand on the handle of his sword, and Itou had metal needles in between her fingers and eyes narrowed.

"Yeah we will but we're waiting for Kyoko so hold on for now." Tsuna said turning his attention towards Kyoko and the rest of the group. Who were looking at him with questionable looks. Tsuna blushed and said, "Please don't mind us, continue on."

Kyoko gave a small nod and said as her eyes shined light blue, "Come forth Amane, Chiyo, Eri, Ryo." After saying that a small, purple color fur cat, an old woman who was holding cane that had a spike on the end, a dark haired woman who looked liked priestess, and a fully armored man who had two swords on his sides, his whole outfit was black or dark tinted.

"Did you want something miss Kyoko?" asked the the cat. It floated down onto Kyoko's head.

"I was hopping we could take down an akuma together, if it's alright with you guys." Kyoko asked her spirits.

"I don't really wanna though," the cat spirit whined. It then said, "But if you really want me to I guess I could put the effort in.

The priestess the grew small tick marks around her head. She then yelled, "How dare thou Amane. Thou should have accepted right away if mistress Kyoko asked for thou's help."

The old woman with the cane then step up and said, "Now, now Amane, Eri. Let's not fight in front of Kyoko and Ryo," she gestured towards Kyoko and the knight. Her eyes then sharpened as she said, "Unless you want me to kill both of you again."*

Kyoko's grin faltered and then said, "Uh, thank you Chiyo." She then looked at the rest of the group, bowed, and said, "Sorry for there behavior" Nana grew a small smirk and walked into the alley. Everyone else then followed behind her. She stopped about dead center of the alley and so did the the kids.

Nana turned back and said, "Remember all you have to say is the phrase." Once she saw everyone nod she turned around and said, _"Entering combat spirit barrier."_ After saying that Nana disappeared.

Then Tsuna, Kyoko, Hana, and Kano all said, _"Entering combat spirit barrier."_ and the circled appeared around them, the sky turned the purplish black, and the buildings into the neon light blue color. In the barrier there was four akuma. One was in the shape of a bull with three tails and three skulls. The one on the right side was a human shape skull, the middle one was a bull skull with three horns, and the one on the left was a snake's skull. Another one was a human shape, dressed like a magicain, but had small horns growing out of his skull. One had the body of a human with skin like a crocodile, and the skull had Sharpe teeth. The last one had the shape of a gorilla, over 8 feet tall, and had orange stone in place of skin and fur. Half of it's face has returned and it seemed to holding onto a girl around Tsuna, Kyoko and Hana's age.

Nana was holding a pistol at the group and said sternly, "We are from Redemption, put the girl down and go to hell now or we'll be forced to use force." At that the akuma started laughing.

"We're not doing either of those, so come force us lady!" The magician akuma nearly spat out. He was so busy laughing that he was barely able to dodged a cross that was shape on all of its edges that was heading straight at his chest.

"She won't have to, because I'll do it for her." Kano nearly yelled at him. With that said Kano and the magician started fighting. The bull akuma then started charging Hana who jumped to the right and fired her Purge which was half way blue at it. It was able to move out of the way out of blast before charging at her again, and that's how Hana started fighting the bull.

* * *

While that was happening the akuma with crocodile skin charged Kyoko. It was about to hit her when Eri grabbed it's wrist. It jerked it's hand away, and then jumped back. It was the nearly hit by Chiyo who had swung her cane at it. Chiyo grabbed the end of her cane and pulled it to revile a chain. Chiyo then grabbed the chain and started twirling it around. The akuma was paying so much attention that it's arm was sliced off by Amane who was spinning like a saw in mid-air. Once it got it's attention away from Chiyo it saw that Ryo was about to swing downwards with both swords. It moved away just in time. It then start fully fighting Kyoko and her spirits.

* * *

Tsuna was looking at the gorilla akuma with dread not knowing what to do. That was when Nana said, "Tell Satou to posses you and have Watanabe and Itou turn into your weapon."

Tsuna nod his head and turned toward his spirits saying, "Satou, posses me please. Watanabe and Itou please be me weapons." The three spirits nod their head. Satou turned and jumped into Tsuna. When he did Tsuna eyes darken, his hair grew enough for it to reach his shoulders, and his muscles bulged Itou and Watanabe glowed and turned into claw like gloves that fell perfectly onto Tsuna's hands

Tsuna looked up at the gorilla and said in a voice that was a mixture of his and Satou's, "Put the girl down or I'll tear you apart." The gorilla laughed as he started putting the girl down.

"Fine, I'll eat your soul first." Came the gorilla's reply. It then moved at an incredible speed for it's body and punching Tsuna 20 feet back.

Tsuna was pushing himself off the ground when he felt his instincts to fight increase. "Is that all you got!" Tsuna roared as he ran back to the gorilla. He moved as fast he could (like with his dying will, but with a little kick thanks to Satou.) and punched the gorilla in it's stomach cracking some of the stone. That is how Tsuna and gorilla fight started.

* * *

Kano and the magician fought with there bare hand holding each other off. The magician flicked his wrists and one poker card came out each one of his sleeves He swung his arms at Kano who was barely able to dodge them. When Kano was a little bit away the magician flung his cards at him. Kano was able to move out of the way but his jacket got cut.

"How do you like my magic tricks? They're neat right!? HAHAHA!" The akuma laughed. Kano just smirked and glared at the akuma.

"You little pest, think you won when I've already caught you in my trap." Kano said with a slight smirk playing at his face.

"What are you talking about?" The magician asked confused. Kano then started chuckling as he got off the ground.

Kano then said, "Kane! You can come out now!" The magician was looking all around and didn't see a thing, but it couldn't fell it's lower body all of a sudden. When it looked down it saw a cross cutting it in half.

"So I can still fight like this!" The magician yelled. Kano started walking away and he snapped his fingers. The cross that was cutting the magician in half was then pierce in half by a bigger cross. The magician the gave a final yell and exploded.

"Baka. You didn't even realize that I put my spirit inside of you." Kano said as he watched Tsuna fight the gorilla.

* * *

As that was happening Hana and the bull akuma were matching each other skill by skill. Hana would shot the Purge, it would dodge. The bull would charge and she would side step. The bull's snake skull however was able to bite her jacket and drag her along the way. The Bull skull then said, "Now your dead, lady." Hana gritted her teeth grabbed the akuma's body. She pulled herself some of her body and pointed the Purge that was now fully charge, dead center of it's back and fired.

Hana then tried to take off her jacket but her sleeve was still caught in the akuma's teeth. It was torn off when the akuma jerked it's head in pain. Hana rolled on the ground for a few seconds and looked up to see the bull akuma covered in a blue glob and the explode. She walked over picked up her jacket and said, "You shouldn't mess a bull," she wipe a bit of the blue glob. She then continued with, "or you'll get the horns."

* * *

Kyoko was feeling tired, and light headed. Being a _spiritus Pugnator_ she had to give each one her spirits some of her soul to power up it's attack, and with the akuma dodging each attack that came at him was tiring her out.

The akuma saw this and said, "Tired already? Not really used to battle are you?" It then did a back flip over Amane who was trying to saw him in half. It then ducked a swing of Ryo's sword and rolled over to Eri who was about to punch him with a talisman wrapped over her fist, but the akuma stopped early and kicked Eri's legs from underneath her. He then pushed himself up while saying, "I'll kill you right know!" and he charge at her with his hand ready to kill her.

"Not yet." Kyoko replied as she was out of breath. The akuma was about to ask what she was talking about but it felt a pain in it's chest and was forced to stop moving. It looked behind him to see Chiyo holding the chain that came out of the cane earlier, it was now wrapped tightly around it chest. Kyoko then yelled, "Ryo now!"

Ryo appeared behind the akuma saying, "Yes ma'am!" and cutting the akuma into fourths It gave Kyoko a last glazed glare before exploding. Kyoko fell due to exhaustion and tried to watched Tsuna as he fought the gorilla akuma, but fell asleep before she catch a glimpse.

* * *

Tsuna was holding his ground against the akuma. He would block a punch with his entire body and would punch back with it to. The akuma then tried to do an upper cut but he ducked below his fist and then put all his weight into his punch directly in the spot where the stone's crack earlier. He broke the stone, reviling skin.

"So you're not half bad, huh?" The gorilla acknowledge. He then went on the say, "Too bad I have that girls soul!" It turn and threw it's hand at the girl he put down earlier only to find nothing their.

"That was a close one." Nana said putting down the unconscious teen on the ground. She then said, "Tsuna finish him off now."

The gorilla akuma was about to run after Nana when he heard, _**"FULL SPIRIT THROTTLE"**_ behind him and Tsuna coming through him. He looked down to see a hole in his chest. He then looked back up and said, "Well, this is some bull shi-" but he exploded before he could finish.

Nana then asked, "Is their any spirits in here?" She looked over to Kano who beside the rip jacket looked normal shake his head. She then saw Hana holding on to her jacket with the arm that didn't have a sleeve also shake her head. She then found Tsuna and Kyoko passed out on the ground with their spirits over them. Nana continued with, "I guess not. Kano please pick up Tsuna and Hana will you pick up Kyoko? I need to carry this girl."

When everyone picked up who they picked up who they were asked, they said, _"Leaving Combat Spirit Barrier"_ and when Nana looked up she didn't expect to see her there.

"I see that you're back. Good, now maybe someone can explain what the hell I just saw!"

* * *

Reborn was watching his student get tutored by a genius when his phone rang. He checked it to see he got a new video, and what he saw he will never forget. "Sorbaka, stop. Go get me a hammer I need to take care of something right now." Then Sora and Gokudera left to try and find a hammer. When they found one they gave it to Reborn.

"Why do you want a hammer?" Sora asked.

Reborn face showed relief when he grabbed the hammer. He then answered with, "So I can do this." He then started smashing his phone.

"Wasn't that Tsuna's phone?" Sora asked.

"Yes, yes it was, but their was only two contacts so I used it. Well that was until I got a 10 hour version of the zebra off of Madagascar singing the beginning of Afro circus." Reborn said

* * *

***When Chiyo said that she'll kill both again, I meant like actual death not her killing them multiple times.**

**Thank you for the reviews TsuKiLo, Yuki, Antlersmoon18, Hikaru Einsberg, and the Guest. Also Hikaru Einsberg, thank you for your suggestion, I will try to find a proof reader as soon as possible!**

**If you're wondering what the suits look like check out the story picture. For the women it's the same but with skirts and heels**

***Poll Question.* Should I have the pairing 1896 in Vongola Redemption?**

**NEVER IDIOT **_**5 Votes 33%**_

**NO_ 3 Votes 20%_**

**Only if it's a 189627 _3 Votes 20%_**

**YES! _2 Votes 13%_**

**No pairings please _2 Votes 13%_**

**Yes _0 Votes_**

**Only if it's a 189669 _0 Votes_**

**I have no opinion _0 Votes_**

**Please vote, It's not to late for your favorite to win! You get Two votes so please use them!**


	8. Questions and Answers

**Chapter 7: Questions and Answers**

Lal was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for an answer. Nana, Kano, and Hana faces paled and started sweating slightly.

"La-Lal-san, what are you doing here? Weren't you going to wait at the shop?" Nana asked after she recovered from her momentary shock. Lal grabbed a small monitor out of nowhere, and showed it to the group. She then pressed a button and it the akuma that they just fought. That is until Tsuna got hit.

"I hid a camera that can't be seen by the naked eye on Tsuna's shirt. Once I couldn't see what was happening I rushed over here. Now someone explain to me what just happen." Lal snapped out. Nana, Hana, and Kano all looked away from her. Lal sighed and said, "Mama please tell me. If you don't, I have to show this to Reborn."

Nana eyes widen and said, "Ok I'll talk. Just don't show that to anyone." Lal gave a small smirk and nod her head. Kano and Hana put Tsuna and Kyoko down in the car and got in themselves. They both thought that, _'We don't need to get involved. Mrs. S will handle the situation.'_

"Please first tell what were those things were, and did Tsuna win against his opponent?" Lal asked hopefully.

Nana gave a small smile as she said, "Those things were akuma. They're evil spirits that require souls to become 'whole' again. Tsuna fought against the one that hit him and broke the camera. It took him a while but he was able to beat it."

Lal gave a small smile that almost went unnoticed. She quickly got rid of it and asked. "Why did you guys disappeared and reappear? Also who are you carrying?"

Nana answered with, "That is called the _combat barrier_. It's a field that was originally made by the akuma so they could drag still living souls out of their bodies and feast on them. However Redeemers are now able to find, enter, and fight against the akuma thanks to modern technology. The girl was about to be a victim of one of those akuma."

Lal took in the information and decided that this was in fact true. She then asked, "Why have you been keeping this a secret from Sorb-I mean Soraka-san, and why did you choose Tsuna to be a Redeemer?"

"I wanted one of my sons to live a normal and happy life, and I picked Tsuna because when he was born some spirits gathered around him and started to dance and move in silly patterns. Tsuna started giggling in his cute manor but since he was just born most people thought he was going cry like all the rest. This was I thought was a sign that he could see the spirits." Nana said as she was going back through her memories.

She then beam and continued with, "This was confirmed about six years later when he saw an akuma at a playground. Most people thought the, 'scary monster' he was talking about was another kid. Because of Tsuna we were able to find an akuma that was able to avoid us for nearly three years."

Lal nod her head to show that she was still listening She then said, "Thank you for the new information mama. I however don't want him to go to that store after school everyday after school since I am his tutor. Would it be alright if I can tutor him on every Monday, Wensday, Friday, and Sunday, and when you guys have to take care of an akuma may I go with you? This way I can see what I need to help him in."

Nana poked her own check for a bit then nod her head. With a smile she said, "Alright that's fine, but you have to keep this a secert from Reborn and everyone else." She then grew an evil smirk as she said, "If anyone finds out because of you I'll have to give you a punishment."

Lal smiled and raised up her hand and said, "I swear on my honor as a Mirch." Nana smiled at this and shook Lal's hand.

Nana then stood up and dusted the dirt off of her skirt. She then said, "Alright now let's take this girl back to Redemption HQ."

* * *

Reborn was frowning of what was in front of him. He turned his head to look at his student and asked, "Sorbaka, would you mind telling me what this is."

Sora only frowned and said, "Isn't it obviously a Peanut Butter and Jelly." Reborn's frown deepen and pointed Leon in gun form at the PP&J.

"The thing has tentacles and green stuff oozing out of it." Reborn stated blandly. He then pointed Leon at Sora and said, "Since you tried to kill me, you have to run 50 laps around Namimori by dinner time." Sora face paled but started anyway.

Reborn frowned lessened but was still their. He thought to himself, _'Lesson learned, if ever had the choice of having Bianchi or Sobaka as a personal chief choose Bianchi.'_

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews Antlersmoon18, TsuKiLo, Seshlover, xXnazaraXx, Yuki, Lapsis angelus Jullienne, and Otaku908.**

**Surprise! I got inspiration out of nowhere so I decided to write a short chapter. So you don't have to wait one/two week(s). **

**I'm writing another story called Babysitting the Arcobaleno! If you're interested check it out.**

**Reviews are as always welcome, If anyone have a question leave a review and I will either PM you or answer it in the story, and I might write a story/one shot for the 50th reviewer.**

**The poll stands at NEVER IDIOT! with 6 votes (28%) Only if it's a 189627 with 5 votes (23%) No with 4 votes (19%) YES! with 3 votes (14%) No pairings please with 2 votes (9%) I have no opinion with 1 vote (4%) and Yes and Only if it's a 189669 with no votes. IT'S NOT TO LATE FOR YOUR FAVORITE TO WIN. The poll will end as soon as I posted the next chapter. **


	9. A New Member and the Puppy Dog Look

**Chapter 8: A New Member and the Puppy Dog Look**

Tsuna woke up on a comfy yet cold surface. He shook his head and cracked his eyes open only to see a gun pointed at him.

"You have exactly three seconds to move before I shoot you maggot!" Lal demanded with a intense glare on her face. Tsuna 'Hieee' and got up in three seconds. This however made him dizzy, forcing him to stop for a minute.

"Tsuna-san, are you ok?" asked Kyoko, who was right in-front of him. Tsuna blushed and nod his head avoiding eye contact. She let a sigh of relief out and looked at Lal. She then asked with a sickly sweet tone, "So, my spirits told me that Mrs. S explained to you what Redemption is, is that true?"

Lal grumbled and let out a, "Yeah I got told what I needed to hear." She then gain an evil smirk and Tsuna knew that means bad things. "She also told me that I can tutor our little Tsuna every Monday, Wednesday Friday, and Sunday as long as no akuma show up. Which means my training starts tomorrow after we get out of this infirmary."

Tsuna re-fainted but woke up when his head hit the ground. "Ow, why do I have training?" Tsuna whined in which Lal smacked him so that his head hit the ground. Tsuna sat right be and screamed, "Why did you hit me!?"

"Because you need a body that can deal out as much as it can take, and because you whine like girl, so grow a pair and man up!" Lal yelled back with slight aggravation in her voice.

"Hahi! Why is that innocent child yelling at that guy?" The girl that Tsuna saved earlier yelled angrily. Tsuna couldn't help but think, _'How is she innocent after yelling something like that'_ while rubbing the back of his head. He then thought, _'Wasn't that the girl we saved earlier.'_

"Yes, she is." Lal said now looking over to Tsuna. Tsuna was about to say something but Lal cut her off by saying, "You're easy to read maggot. If I'm as easy as to read as you then there is no wonder that Reborn can read my mind."

"Why is everyone ignoring Haru!" The girl yelled a little red in the face. She was now glaring at Tsuna with checks puffed out and standing on her toes. She was wearing a slightly dirty and messed up school uniform. Her chestnut brown hair was in a ponytail that hang slightly passed her shoulders.

"Sorry ma'am, so your name is Haru I take it." Lal said in a very business tone. She was sticking her hand out for Haru to shake, but she ended up being hugged by the girl instead.

"Ohh, you're just so cute!" Haru squealed while giving Lal a bear hug that could break a persons back. She then directed a glare back at Tsuna, and yelled, "If you made such a cute baby yell at you then there's no way your a good person!"

"But he his." Came Nana's voice out of nowhere. Everyone in the room looked over at Nana who just entered the infirmary with Kano and Hana. Nana then continued with, "He was the one who saved you from that akuma."

Tsuna's eyes grew to the size of plates. He grabbed one of Nana's arms and whispered in a harsh tone, "KAA-SAN! Are you sure that's it's a good idea to tell her about the akuma. I mean we just rescued her from some but still!"

Nana let out a small chuckle looked back at Haru and said, "So you haven't told them let Haru?" Tsuna and Kyoko looked questionable between Haru and Nana wondering what Nana was talking about.

"Well Haru didn't know they were Haru's saviors Plus that baby," Haru was explaining now pointing at Lal, "was yelling at him," now pointing at Tsuna, "so Haru thought that he was a bad man." After saying that, Haru then went, "Hahi! Haru almost forgot!" as she turned to Tsuna said, "Haru's sorry for yelling at you and thank you for saving Haru's life."

Tsuna was too confused to talked so Kyoko who has been silent the whole time asked, "So who is she Mrs. S?"

At the sudden question Nana turned her head towards Kyoko and said in her cheery voice, "She's a member of Redemption! She's like Kano, she's also a _Defensivas Spiritus Pugnator_. Her spirit's name is Akiyama, and you don't have to worry about her skill. She only lost to Kano when it came to battle."

"That's right!" Haru boasted proudly, "Haru is amazing, but since this was the only group that could be made into a group Haru gave up, but Haru doesn't have to if she can find four members so she was looking for some when she walked into the _Combat Spirit Barrier._ She was able to defeat two before she was knocked out." Her face then turned into a somewhat sour expression as she said, "But Haru has let to find any more members."

Tsuna knew what she was feeling when it came to not being enough so he asked, "Hey Kaa-san, can Haru join our group? I mean, wouldn't she be a great asset to the team." Tsuna was looking at Nana with his full-on puppy dog look.

Nana was trying not to look at her son, because every time she has when he used that face she would agree without arguing. She can even see him as girl when he does that look. She was trying her hardest not to look at him, but her eyes took a side glimpse at him only to see the look at full blast.

She tried to see the other people in the reaction only to see them stunned by him, even Lal was gaping at him. She shook her head and thought, 'Come on say no, that we already have a full team.' She looked at Tsuna who was still in his puppy dog look on her. Nana faltered but stuttered, "N-n-n-" she looked at Tsuna one last time before saying, "fine, she can become apart of the team."

Tsuna beamed before fainting. The down side of his puppy dog face was that it tired him out if he used it for to long. Everyone who was shocked by his puppy dog look ended fainted as well. Nana guessed the shock was too much for there brains.

She sighed one last time before walking towards a button. She pressed it waited for the _*BUZZ* _sound that came a second later. She then said into a speaker that was above the button and said, "Men they fainted again. Please come here and help me get them home"

* * *

Reborn let out a sigh of annoyance. Now he has to deal with the cow brat as well. Not only did he have to deal with him but he also have to ask Nana to allow him to stay.

He let out a breath and said, "Sorbaka, Gokudera watch the stupid cow. I need to get a breath before I shoot both of you."

As Reborn was walking around he got an idea. He got out to cell phones and pressed a few buttons before finally pressing the the call buttons on the phones. He put them next to his ears and waited. When both lines answered he said before either could talk, "I need your help in Japan to help train my student."

Both of the people answered at the same time with, "I'm own my way."

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews, TsuKiLo, Majishan, Antlersmoon18, Hikaru Einsberg, xXnazaraXx, and Yuki.**

**Sorry for the long wait everyone but a lot of stuff has happen last week and weekend. I was able to finish this chapter though =). I'm still looking for someone to adopt my story though. =/ However I might have found a Beta reader but it's not 100% right now.**

**I know in the last chapter I put that Sora's cooking was even worse then Bianchi and that is partly true. They taste the same but his looks even worse. XD Also if you want a more comedy and less action, please check out 'Babysitting the Arcobaleno.'**

**With this chapter the poll has now closed! The winning vote is NEVER IDIOT with eight votes. Second place was No with six votes and third was Only if it's a 189627 with 5 votes. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	10. A Friendly Akuma

**Chapter 9: A Friendly Akuma?**

Tsuna woke up with something sticky and wet on his face. He got up to search for what this disgusting substance was coming from, only to feel something slightly heavy fall on his lap and substance on his face being pulled. He looked down to a kid no older then 5 on his lap in a cow suit with snot connected from his nose to the substance on his face.

Right Before he screamed, Reborn popped out of nowhere with Leon pointed at his knees and threatened, "Scream and I will shot your knee caps off." Tsuna's face paled but shook his head to show that he understand. Reborn let a breath out and Leon transformed back into his lizard form. Reborn looked over to Tsuna with wide eyes and explained, "Leon can transform into anything, touch him and die."

After seeing Tsuna head nod again Reborn then explained, "This is Lambo, he's staying with us, mama has already agreed to this and set sleeping arrangements in your room. Oh yeah, he might bring a out a purple color bazooka when he's mad, sad, upset, or scared. If he does then he'll shoot himself with it, a man should replace him. Ask that man if he ever shows up if you want to know anything else."

Tsuna nod his head and moved Lambo off of his lap and on to the couch. He then immediately walked towards the closest bathroom to clean his face. He walked in the bathroom only to see Satou laying on the vent with a content expression shown clearly on his face. Tsuna just had to ask, "What are you doing Satou-san?"

The wolf lifted it's head towards Tsuna direction and said, "Enjoying the heat and air this thing is giving off. You should try it sometime when you're a ghost, it feels wonderful~." Tsuna was wiping off anything left on his face as he listened to his dead friend, and nod his head thinking it was a good idea.

Tsuna started walking up the stairs to go to his room. Before he could open his door Watanabe, came running out of it with a red mark on his face. Confused, Tsuna open the door to see Itou who's face a red. If it was from anger or from being embarrassed is what Tsuna wanted to know.

Itou was holding her needles in a way so that she could throw them at whoever open the door, but seeing was Tsuna calmed her down a-little. She still had her needles ready to throw them though. "Huh, Itou, are you alright? You look madder then you usually do when you're with Watanabe."

Itou let out a breath and voiced out of her anger in the calmest way she could, "He wasn't making his usual sexual comments. He told me that I wasn't helping and that I was more of a liability then a help! True I'm not as strong as Satou or skilled as him, but I can hold my own against any opponent."

Put his hand on her shoulder to show his support. He's not really sure how to support a person, let alone a dead one. He said the only thing he thought could help at the time with a sad smile, "I'l go and talk to him. That not like the pervert we know to be cold to a woman."

Tsuna walked out of his room and saw Watanabe floating around the corner with a puzzle look on his face. "Do you know why Itou just freaked out on me? I just came from the women's bath-house, that I go to every Thursday, and she yelled at me for being lazy and being to attached to. I thought we solved this a while ago?"

Tsuna gave him a mini-glare as he said, "Well it might have something to do with you calling her a liability and useless on the battlefield. Why did you do that I thought you would never do that to a women?"

"What are you talking about? I've been at the bath-house all day to get a good view. I haven't seen either Satou or Itou all day." Watanabe said confused at what's being said. Tsuna was in deep-thought for a while before hearing Satou's growl.

"Let's check that out," Tsuna said in shock, "I've never heard Satou growl at anything that's not an akuma." Watanabe nod his head and followed after Tsuna who had already ran (and tripped) down the stairs. When Tsuna pushed himself off the ground the words, '_Force entry of the combat spirit barrier'_ came into his view. He blinked and he was in the barrier with two Satou's in the middle of it growling at each other.

Watanabe was right by Tsuna with his hand on the hilt of his sword. Itou came up on the other side of Tsuna with her needles in her hand ready to throw at anytime. The Satous were showing there teeth and claws out.

Watanabe was the one to ask, "What's going on here? They look exactly the same. How is that possible!?"

Itou smirked, summoned more needles,* and said, _"Soul Detector," _she then threw the up in the air. The needles after being thrown into the air started spreading all over the room. Each individual needle had a small flame at the bottom and were connected to each other with small lines of light. It created a field that made everyone in it semi-transparent.

Tsuna looked around and saw that Watanabe and Itou had a small ball of white light in their chest. He looked over to the Satous and saw only one had a ball of white light in it, and the over Satou had more of purplish, black ball of light in its chest.

Itou smirked and explained, "Soul Detector is a move that I can use to see the souls of all things in it's field." She then turned to Watanabe and asked, "So I'm I still a liability, or does this prove you otherwise."

He chuckled at her and told her, "I don't know why you guys keep saying that I called you guys keep saying that I called you liability but," he slightly drew his sword slightly and continued, "I'll prove to you that I'm not a lazy!"

Tsuna couldn't help but think, _'he's not even trying to defend himself against the he's to perverted part.'_

Watanabe had gotten into a stance and said, _"Redemption sword-style: Revealing swipe!"_ He disappeared for a second, but appeared behind the Satou with a darker soul a second later sheathing his sword.

The Satou he cut looked over to Watanabe before wincing and swelling. It exploded throwing a cloud of dust up. Once it settled, it revealed an akuma the shape of a baby wearing a pig outfit, and with a small amount of skin covering its skull. When the akuma looked up, it saw Satou, Itou, and Watanabe glaring down at it, ready to attack it and finish it off.

The akuma started screaming and crying, this threw off all of Tsuna spirits. It then got off the ground and ran behind Tsuna as if hiding. It looked up to Tsuna and said, "Please help me, I'm a good akuma. Really! I haven't done anything except tell them the truth."

This got the everyone's attention. Itou was the one to asked, "What do you mean with, 'tell them the truth'?"

The akuma flinched and slowly said, "Uh, I-I wa-was the on-one who told you, that you were a liability, and the swordsman that he was lazy."

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Itou and Watanabe screamed at it. Before they could finish the akuma off, something passed them with incredible speed.

"I don't think that's a good idea guys," Nana said appearing out of nowhere. She took a quick around and said, "Lets talk in Tsu~kun's room."

* * *

Now in Tsuna's room, and was out of the _'Spirit combat barrier.'_ Everyone was waiting for Nana's explanation Said woman took a breath and then said, "This akuma," pointing towards the one who looked like Satou not long ago, "is a rare friendly akuma. Something probably happened when a person dies, like a repents and means it or went insane right before there death, there soul will become confused and become a friendly akuma."

"Redemption finds them quickly and take them in for research and battling data. He's here for a new program to see if friendly akuma and Redeemers can live together, so if he's destroyed then we might cause a war between us and our progress of find akuma will slow down to a near stand still. So please hold back form destroying him." Nana pleaded with the spirits.

All of them sighed but nod their heads. The akuma had at some point fell asleep on the floor, so no bothered to deal with it. Nana smiled and said, "Well that's all good night Tsu~kun."

"Night Kaa-san," Tsuna mumbled out. He was still feeling the affects of the puppy dog look so he was still tired. He crawled into his bed and was out in seconds.

* * *

Reborn's killing senses were going off a-lot of today. Sure most of it was from him and that stupid cow, but he felt it go off when he was just sitting in the kitchen after Tsuna went to his room. So he went to find her, she should know something by know. He found her just coming out of the bathroom.

He smirked and said, "I guess that even the great Lal Mirch needs to go every now and then, I'm I right."

She blushed heavily and turned towards him with a pistol pointed at him, "Say that one more time and eat bullet."

Reborn's smirk was gone and said seriously, "Have you found anything odd with those two? Or have they shaken you off as well?"

Lal looked straight into his eyes and said, "I've learned that they do work at a bakery and that Tsuna works with three teens. I haven't learned much more, but I can train him most of the time now."

Reborn narrowed his eyes, he felt like she wasn't telling him everything. "Alright, thanks Lal. Let me know when you find out anything," and with that said he left. He was in one of his hidden hideouts trying to think. _'I'm being left out of something. Lal has find out something, but what exactly did she find out!? Sorbaka doesn't know either. What's going on.'_ Reborn sighed, "I need sleep. She should be here tomorrow, and that'll be a long day."

* * *

***Itou can summon needles at whim, and come out of a greenish color.**

**Thank you for the reviews, Yuki, Gab18.27, xXnazaraXx**

**Hey guys, I have a new poll on my profile about which story that I should start. The winner won't be have the first chapter done 'til about two weeks after the poll is closed.**

**I GOT A BETA READER! She was able to the Prologue, and chapter 1 done. She hasn't BETA this one yet so yeah.**

**On a side note, I really want four reviews for this chapter. Thank you guys who will review.**


	11. Akuma and Yamamoto

**Chapter 10: Akuma and Yamamoto**

Tsuna woke up to crying and an explosion. When the (pink) smoke cleared, a rather handsome teen with messy hair and cow printed pajamas on. He had one closed and the other was looking around his surroundings.

"Yare yare, twice in one day? I hope that this doesn't happen alot." The teen complained in a lazy and tired tone. Once he spotted Tsuna he gave a smile, "Yo, Tsuna-nee."

"Ts-Tsuna-nee!? Wh-who are you? Why are you in my room? Where did Lambo go?" Tsuna almost yelled, but kept it in due to fear of death from Reborn and Lal if he woke them up.

The teen sighed, "I'm Lambo, just ten years in the future. I'm here because the old crybaby me set off the ten year bazooka in his sleep, and the crybaby me was sent to ten years into the future."

Tsuna who calmed down slightly due to Lambo's explanation asked his one question, "What's the 'ten year bazooka'?" Lambo in response looked around the room and picked up a pink colored bazooka and showed it to Tsuna.

"This," Lambo started, "is the ten year bazooka. It's a invention that changes the person who is hit by it with there self in ten years. The effects last for only five minutes and then the person would poof back."

Tsuna after taking in all of the information, nod his. He saw the time and saw that he had a hour and a half before he needed to leave for school so he excused himself, "S-sorry Lambo-san, I'm going to take my shower now."

Lambo let out a small chuckle, "Don't worry, I'm about to go back any-" he was cut of by a *Poof*. When the smoke cleared, it revealed the young Lambo sleeping soundly where the teen version was.

Tsuna mind wondered, _'What did this Lambo do.'_ He decided that it wasn't important and went take his shower. He took six minute shower, hoping he could get an early start on breakfast. When he got in the bathroom he saw the friendly akuma sitting on the counter glaring at him.

"Wh-what?" Tsuna asked hoping he wasn't mad at him. The glaring intensified and Tsuna let out a nervous chuckle.

"I," the akuma started, "I haven't told you my name let have I?" Tsuna stood there for a second in a daze before letting a relieved sigh out. Tsuna shook his head no and motion him to continue. The akuma then grinned, "Well, I'm the great Veanakular Metho III! I will become the king of akumas and make them give me all of the purple hard things that human eat!"

Tsuna was confused and wanted to clarify, "Are you talking about grape candy?" At that Veanakular stared at Tsuna with what he think was awe.

"Ye-YEAH! The humans called it something like that. Due you happen to have some?" Veanakular shouted in a happy tone. Tsuna chuckled and gave him a piece that was in pocket of pants. After eating it, Veanakular face beamed, "It's sooo goooood~. You!" Veanakular pointed at Tsuna, "You may call me Vean. Be honored, only creatures that I like can call me that."

Tsuna sweat dropped, and before he could speak Itou, Watanabe, and Satou came in and said, "So we can call you Vean to right?"

Vean glared at them, "NO! Only he can, and you all are just useless anyway. You don't deserve to call me Vean!"

Before Tsuna could intervene, Watanabe had his sword out pointed at Veans neck, Itou had needles between her fingers and ready to pierce Vean's head, and Satou was at Vean's head level with a creepy smile showing his teeth. The three were giving off an intense blood lust. (On a side note, Reborn woke up do to his spidey-I mean Hitman sense was tingling)

**_"You want to say that again?"_** The three asked in a way to make sure Vean would be creep out.

Vean crying as he screamed, "That all of you could call me Vean and that you're all awesome! HUMAN, HELP ME!"

And again before Tsuna could do anything, there was a knock on the door. When Tsuna opened the bathroom door he saw Nana with a strained smile. "Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna gulped and took a step back because of the intense bloodlust coming from his Kaa-san before asking, "Ye-yes Ka-Kaa-san."

Tsuna would have sworn that he saw the devil when Nana said, **_"Tell them to quiet down!"_**

"HAIII!" Tsuna screamed scared for his life. Nana nod her head and left. Tsuna looked behind him to see everyone frozen in place by fear. He decided just to take his shower and then leave for school.

**Time Skip**

On his way to school, Tsuna notice Yamamoto walking to school and decided to call out to the only person beside Kyoko and Sora who was nice to him, "Hey Yamamoto-san."

At the sound of his Yamamoto looked around to Tsuna calling out and waved with his left arm*, and then turned around. What Tsuna saw made him stopped dead in his tracks. Yamamoto's right arm was in a cast.

"Wha-What happened!?" Tsuna asked worried. Yamamoto looked at his arm and gave a sad smile.

"I asked your brother what I should do about me slipping up at practice, and he basically said I should practice more. I guess I over did it and end up breaking my arm. haha" Yamamoto said in a cherry tone. He then turned back around, "Sorry I better go."

Tsuna had bad felling but he decided to let it pass. After a while he arrived at school and before he could slip past everyone Kyoko grabbed his arm.

"Tsuna-san," Kyoko said, "I think the redeemers should stay together during the breaks and in the morning. That way we can attack an akuma if one were to show up." Tsuna agreed to her logic and followed her to were Hana was.

When Hana saw Tsuna she frowned, "Why is the dame-monkey here?" she all but scolded Kyoko. Kyoko tilt her head slightly in confusion.

"Didn't I tell you that I was going to get Tsuna so the redeemers could be on guard if an akuma attacked?" Kyoko asked her best friend who simply shook her head. Kyoko smiled, "Oh well."

Before Hana could speak the bell rang. Hana sighed, "We'll talk about this later." They all then went to there class room so they wouldn't be bite to death.

After the first class ended everyone was either talking normally or preparing for the next class. The only exception was Yamamoto who ran out of the room. People were gossiping about reason he might have ran out, until one student violently opened the door. "Hey Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!" The teen the ran to tell the next.

After the announcement, the class swarmed out to see if the teen was telling the truth. Tsuna was about to follow when Hana grabbed his arm. "What-!" Tsuna started but stopped talking when the words 'AKUMA ALERT' appeared in the upper part of his vision.

"We have to take care of it first Tsunayoshi." Hana said in a voice that left no room for argument. "Besides," Hana started again, "I would rather save many lives then one." Tsuna bit his tongue and nod his head.

They followed the arrow to the lunch room. They then entered the _'Spirit combat barrier'_ to see four akuma fighting each other.

"Wh-what's going on?" Tsuna whispered to Kyoko and Hana.

Hana face-palmed and Kyoko tried to explain. "Even though some Akuma form groups not all will. If two lone akuma or to two groups of met then a fight will usually start over food or territory."

Hana, who was charging her gun, then spoke up then said, "It's a blessing for redeemers because we can prepare while they fight."

Tsuna realized that he didn't summoned his spirits because of chaos earlier. When he summoned them only Watanabe and Itou showed up. "Where's Satou?" Tsuna asked his spirits.

"He's with Nana taking care of another akuma. They were about to finish up so we could leave." Itou explain while eying the akuma. "Now let's take care of them."

Tsuna nod his head, "Itou please posses me and Watanabe please become my weapon." Itou floated into Tsuna and Watanabe started to glow. When he finished glowing he was completely made of needles that were covered with spirit energy.

Tsuna had touched Watanabe with his palm and the needles completely surrounded his body. When Tsuna looked up he saw that Kyoko and Hana were each fighting one of four oringinal akumas. The other two were still fighting each not wanting to waste anytime Tsuna pored all of energy into the needles. He had then stuck out his arm and said in a mixture of his and Itou's voice, "Needle Shower!"

The needles surrounding his body then shot forward towards all the akumas in the barrier. It had completely destroyed all of akuma. Itou left his body and Watanabe reappeared.

"We-we need to go." Tsuna mumbled barely able to stand up. Kyoko slung his arm over her shoulder and gave a smile. Hana, with hesitation, also put Tsuna's arm over her shoulder and helped walk him outside.

When they walked outside they saw Sora in his boxers holding Yamamoto bridal style. Sora put him down and gave a small smile, "So you're not going to try to commit suicide again, right?"

Yamamoto gave a small chuckle, "Yeah I won't." There happy moment was ruined when they realized that Tsuna, Kyoko, and Hana were standing there and that Sora only had his boxers on.

"So," Tsuna started, "you're on that team now?" This caused Sora to blush, Kyoko and Hana to chuckle, and Yamamoto to out right laugh.

* * *

At a resturant Reborn was talking to a figure across from him. "So that what that's the information you need right." Reborn finished very serious.

The figure smirked. "Of course, I'll kill the target and finish this job soon. Is there any additional information about the target?" The figure asked in a smoothed voice. Reborn's face dropped for a second.

"Only one thing," Reborn said, "You two share an ability but he doesn't know it yet." This confused the figure but it smirked.

"It just means he can't use it against me." The figure spoke, "I start tomorrow."

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews, otaku908, Yuki, and xXnazaraXx.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HIBARI AND KANO MEETING. IT'S EXPLAINS WHY NEITHER OF THEM APPEARED, BUT IT'S BASICALLY AN OMAKE. IT'S TO MAKE UP FOR ME NOT UPDATING.**

**Hey guys! I finally finished exams. (= But because of that and other personal matters I couldn't write. It would have been done yesterday but my computer decided to shut down on me before I could write most of it, and it didn't save. **

**Please Review, I like to hear what people have to say about my stories. Anyway, please review if it's not to much trouble.**

**I didn't really describe the fight scene to much sorry. Review who you think the figure that Reborn was talking to. No hint because I believe it will give too much away.**

**My poll is still up, so please vote. Summary for the stories are on my profile. I want to hear my viewers opinion so please vote.  
**


	12. Kano's Hateful Day

**Chapter 11: Kano's Hateful Day**

Kano hated School. He hated having to wake up early. He hated being scolded by teachers for being late. Kano hated that he overslept and had to go to school to get scolded by the teacher he hated most. So he wouldn't be scold by her, he walked the long way around that passes by Namimori Middle.

By the time he reached Namimori Middle, the first bell should have already rang for his next class should to start. Kano chuckled to himself, "Maybe I should just head home. All I just do is go over information I already learned. Besides that, they're all just pest that form large groups." Before he could make up his mind, the words, 'AKUMA ALERT' flashed in the upper part of his vision.

Kano stop and followed the arrow to see that it was pointing in Namimori Middle. Seeing this, he ran towards to the front entrance. When got there, he saw a group of five teens with weird hair and all were wearing an arm band that showed that they were part of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee. Kano sighed because the Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee were known for their stubbornness and refusal to listen to anyone but their leader.

Kano really hated his luck. He sighed and walked towards them. When the group spotted him, one teen spoke up, "Hey punk," Kano stopped where he was and bitterly thought, _'who are they calling a punk.'_ The teen continued when he saw that he had Kano's attention, "where do you think you're going?"

Kano took a breath to calm down before saying, "I need to do something in there, please let me through." The teen stopped and looked back at his friends who all nod there heads.

The teen started walking towards Kano as he was saying, "No way punk! I'm not going to let you in. If I do then you might mess something up and then I will be in trouble with my boss. That's not-." The teen couldn't say another word because, when he got close enough to Kano, Kano swiftly punched him right under the rib cage knocking him out.

When the teen feel another one shouted, "Hey that was a cheap shot! Let's get him guys!" The remaining teens then charged at Kano with all their strength. Kano felt obligated to fight with his full strength in return but decided to knock them out quickly wasting the minimum amount of energy as possible.

He got in a lazy stance and waited for the first teen to get to him. When the first got to him, he side stepped his attack and gave a quick jab to the temple, instantly knocking him out. He was about to rest, but he saw one of the other teens right behind him. He dropped to the ground and did a leg sweep, immobilizing him for a bit.

Kano got off the ground and looked for the other two teens. He spotted one charging at him with an iron pipe in his hands. He smirked and was about to move out of the way when the last teen grabbed him from behind by his arms. Kano was only fazed for a second before muttering, "Sorry," and donkey kicking the teen in a 'sensitive area', and making him let go of him.

Kano couldn't dodge the pipe so he grabbed instead. The last teen out of the group shocked by his strength, but didn't move. Kano smirked as he thought, _'These guys got some nice guts. Too bad I have to shatter there pride.' _Kano looked up and let his killing intent loose for a second as he sad, _"I WILL SQUASH YOU LIKE THE PEST YOU ARE."_

The last teen's face paled and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Kano could tell even if he was up, he wouldn't do anything. So he let go off the pipe and continued into the school. As he was walking he put on some black gloves with a white cross dead center on the back side of the gloves.

As he was started walking toward the area where the arrow was pointing to, he had ran into another student who looked like the five that he just beat, but was taller and buffer. He was glaring down at him with a cold gaze before looking at the five teens on the ground. He then asked in a not so surprising deep-tone, "Is this him?"

When Kano was about to ask if he was talking to him, the teen who was immobilized, but not knocked out, replied, "Ha-Hai, Kusakabe-sama! He did this to all of us. Get him for or we can't rest in peace."

Kano stared blankly at the teen who just said that and thought, _'Non of you are dead or will die. What the Hell was that? It's not like the guy is going to believe-"_ Kano was thoughts were cut of when Kusakabe scream, "Yagimoto-san!" He was right next to him, holding him in his arms, with tears threatening to fall.

Yagimoto looked up with a pale face and said, "It's all up to you know. *cough**cough* B-beat him." His eyes then closed and his head fell back.

Kusakabe shook him as he called out, "Yagimoto-san, Yagimoto, YAGIMOTO!" Kusakabe put him down and stood back up. He then started talking again, "Yaimoto-san, I'll beat him," he stopped and turn to glare at Kano with tears rolling down his eyes and the screamed, "IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Kano couldn't help but think, _'You have got to be kidding me."_ He looked at Yagimoto and continued his thought, _'The guy just fainted. He shouldn't have even fainted! I kicked his leg.'_ He didn't have much time to when he saw fist coming at him. When he noticed it, he ducked and rolled out of the way. When he looked up he saw that Kusakabe was the one threw the fist and that he was wearing brass knuckles.

"Hm. So you can dodge," Kusakabe started, "I wonder how long you can keep that up. I'll tell you who I am, so you know who to blame when you die." Kano almost immediately thought in a sarcastic tome, _'Yeah, that's going to happen.'_ Kusakabe took a deep breath before saying, "I am Tetsuya Kusakabe, second-in-command of the Disciplinary Committee at Namimori."

Kano hated his values, because now he have to release his information too, "I'm Kano Nakamura, previous Nullus Spirtitus Pugnator and current Defensivas Spirtituss Pugnator under team leader 77 for Redemption. I squash you, you're just a pest compared to my Demon Boxing."

With that said, Kano ran towards Kusakabe at full speed and punched him in the gut as strong as he could. Before he could pull back Kusakabe grabbed his arm, "You're not getting away that easily." Kusakabe then punched Kano with all of his strength. When Kusakabe let go both Kusakabe and Kano wobbled slightly trying to maintain steady ground.

Kano smiled, "I guess I wasn't taking you seriously enough. Sorry but I got to go so next attack well squash you." Kusakabe was about to yell back but Kano had disappeared. Kusakabe was confused, but he stopped looking when he felt a fist slam into the side of his head.

Kano stood straight up after knocking out the overly large teen. When Kano turned to try to find the akuma, something caught his ankle. He looked down to see Kusakabe tightly holding his ankle with his right arm. He smirked, "That *pant* was pretty *pant* painful, but *pant* that won't bring me down."

Kano killing intent shot up after the teen tried to stand up. He might have gotten completely up if Hibari didn't (literately) walk on top of him. "That's enough Kusakabe. I'll handle the herbivore."

Kano grew another tick mark. 'The guys in the disciplinary committee are really starting to get on his nerves,' was what Kano was thinking as the scene was playing out in-front of him. He let his straight face slide as he said, "And who are you, you little pest?"

Hibari's glared at the teen in-front of him and brought out his tonfas. Once he was prepared he nearly growled, "I'm Hibari leader of the Disciplinary committee. Now I'll bite you to death." After saying that Hibari launched himself at Kano jumped to the right to avoid the blow.

"I'm Kano, and I'll squash you first you pest." With that said Kano ran as fast as he could and got behind Hibari. He then aimed a punch to his head but Hibari had ducted under and swung a tonfa at Kano's legs. Kano saw it coming, lifted his leg and kicked at Hibari's head. Hibari saw the kick coming and moved closer to the ground.

After the kick missed both Kano and Hibari jumped back. Kano was getting noticeable antsy but was keeping his mind on Hibari. He came to the conclusion that he was going to have to get reckless to pass. He stood up, surprising Hibari, and said, "I don't have much more time to play with you pest. So I'm finishing this quickly."

For a response Hibari, "Hn'd" and prepared his tonfas. Kano let a dry chuckle slip before he started talking again, "You see," he showed his gloves, "these gloves can transfer my fighting spirit into power for my body. Not sure how it worked, but I'm not going to get rid of them."

He got in a where his fist were by his waist and he seemed to be focusing. After a few seconds passed the crosses started to shine a brilliant light. The light seemed to spread across his body until it completely glowed. Hibari could feel his power increase and trembled with excitement. He even let out, "Interesting herbivore."

Once his whole body was covered by the strange light, Kano launched himself at an incredible speed to the left side of Hibari. Hibari saw it and swung his at him. He was slightly surprise when it through him. He then saw light coming at him in the corner of his eye. He raise his tonfa for defense. When Kano's fist connected with Hibari's tonfa, the tonfa bent slightly.

Hibari looked over his bent tonfa and then at Kano. He grew a smirk pressed a button. The back of each tonfa fell slightly until the chain stopped it. He smirk grew slightly larger when he said, "Now I really will bite you to death."

Hibari started to twril the chains in a way that made it look like a chainsaw. Hibari and Kano glared at each other. There were just glaring at each other not moving as if waiting for a sign. They got it in the form of a kids screeching at something. They both charged at each other with all of there power. That was until the words, 'AKUMA DESTROIED' appeared in his upper vision.

With those words Kano stopped and transferring all of his power to his right hand, and punched the ground. Where he punch cracked and gave in slightly. He then jump back avoiding Hibari's attack. Hibari glare returned, "What are you doing herbivore?" Hibari demanded an answer for the sudden change of heart.

Kano gave a dry chuckle, "I have no business here anymore. With that gone I have no reason to fight you anymore you pest."

Hibari glare turned even colder, "That maybe, but I have a reason to bite you to death herbivore, and I'm not going to be taken down before I do."

Kano seemed interested and confused, "What do you mean pest?"

Hibari smirked thinking he got his opponent back said, "You've broke into school grounds, damage it, and challenged the Disciplinary Committee. For these crimes I can't let you go."

Kano looked down for a second to think. When he lifted his head, he had a smile, "I guess I will have to fight you," Hibari grinned and got ready, "but not now. Neither of us are in perfect condition right now. I'll come back later."

Before Hibari could say anything against it, he ran out of Namimori Middle and straight to his home to prepare.

Hibari face had an incredible glare on it. He looked over at Kusakabe and the rest of the now awakening Disciplinary Committee members and said, "For littering the ground of Namimori, I'll bite you to death." and charge at them with the fury of a bull.

* * *

Reborn sighed, now that he's finish with that meeting, he just have to wait for that person._ 'When that person get's here,'_ Reborn thought happily, _'I can have some real fun with three easily teased people.'_ If Reborn didn't know any better, he would have thought that he was in paradise.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews xXnazaraXx, Yuki, (I have one, I'm just letting her catch up) and These Heroes We Shall Remember (I still don't know how that happened.)**

**Yuki, Sorry for not having this chapter BETA READ. m(_ _)m I finished this earlier but was waiting for her to finish it. I posted this chapter because it's been around a month since my last chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if it's something like, "Hi" please review.**

**VOTE ON MY POLL, PLEASE! THERE IS ONLY THREE WEEKS LEFT! I only have had four people vote so please vote. For those who had, thank you. After the poll end'\s I will start working on a winner, and post it. Here are the choice's,  
**

**Happy's school life/ Category: Fairy Tail fic/ Characters: Happy, Carla, Pantherlily/ Extra info: HUMAN!Exceed**

**Blood Right/ Category: Final Fantasy VII fic/ Characters: Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth, Zack/ Extra info: Vampire fic**

**Deadly Memories/ Category: One Piece fic/ Characters: Strawhats, OC(s?)/ Extra info: None**

**THE INCREDIBLE SAIYAMAN!/ Category: Dragon Ball Z fic/ Characters: Gohan, Videl/ Extra info: One-Shot series**

**Summaries for the stories are on my profile. All votes are welcomed, please hurry.**


	13. Sorry!

**Sorry!**

**My laptop is acting up and I don't know how long it'll be until it's fixed or if I will get a new one altogether. I will be on every now and then but those will be for short periods of time and on one of my family computers. I'll continue the stories, but until I get my own computer they're on hiatus. On a side note, my poll will only be up until the ninth, so for any who have not vote please do. Please be patient with me until I get the problem is solved. I will give thanks to all my reviewers next chapter. Again sorry.**


End file.
